


Welcome to Taisho Corporation Inc. Company: The Executive Secretary

by momo015



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: AU - Modern, Age Difference, Angst, Demons, Don't really know where this is going, Executive secretary, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluffy Ending, I Don't Even Know, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I need help, It's 2019, Love, Why did I even write this?, basically it's CEO and secretary fanfic, but it is a cute story about love, cause sesshomaru is a demon, cause why not?, cuase all of my fanfiction has it, cute story that popped into my head when i was dreaming, forgot to mention slowburn, hopefully, it's going somewhere, summary sucks, there's going to be some angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2019-11-15 22:29:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 31,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18082133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momo015/pseuds/momo015
Summary: Touga hires Rin Nori, a shy, soft-spoken, but courageous, human who he believes may be the key to melting his son's cold heart. If only things were ever so simple. Welcome to Taisho Corporation Inc. Company.Summary sucks, I know. S/R.Beta by Sunset_SayuriCurrently on hiatus... my life is shit right now and really don’t have any time writing at all.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Always loved Sesshomaru/Rin relationship and wanted to try to write a story about them.
> 
> Huge thank you to Sayuri_Sunset for being my Beta!!!

"Speaking"  
' _Thoughts'_  
**Demon voice  
**" **Inu language** "

* * *

 

Chapter 1

 

Touga looked down at the impressive resume on his desk and then back at the young woman sitting across from him and raised an eyebrow, perplexed. The resume certainly didn't match what he had expected when he first reviewed it, making him believe a mistake must have been made in matching the files together.

From reviewing the resume again in surprise, he was expecting a tall, confident, self-assured, strong-headed young demoness to stride through his doors, and yet here was the complete opposite. A shy, petite,  _human,_  young woman.

"I am very impressed with your resume Nori-san," he started observing her perfect body posture, her light brown eyes cast down at her clasped hands resting on her lap. "Graduating top of your class from Tokyo University in Business Law, studying abroad at Yale University and then getting your Master's in Communication at Toronto University. Along with your volunteering and internships, I dare say you may be over qualified for this position, especially with your ability to speak five languages: English, Spanish, Chinese, Korean, and Inu? With your unique set of skills, I'm sure you want to become more than just an executive secretary."

Touga's careful, sharp eyes watched how Nori-san fidgeted with her fingers and cleared her throat, slowly nodding her head to what he said. The smell of nerves emitting out of her reached his nose.

"However," he continued, "the only thing that I cannot seem to understand is why you left your previous job. From what I can see, being an executive assistant for rising youkai politician Hiro Yukine is a great deal; I am curious as to what made you quit?"

Touga's sharp ears heard her quiet gasp, his nose instantly picked up the sharp scent of fear rolling off of Nori-san. He furrowed his eyes in confusion, not understanding why his question made her scared.

"T-there were complications I had with the work material," Nori-san hesitantly spoke in a soft voice, "having majors in business law and communications, I felt I did not know much about youkai politics, since it is very different from humans. With my constant struggle to learn such new and broad material, I felt I was inadequate for my position working on Yukine-san's campaign. I did not believe my skills were being used to their full extent." Touga heard her steady heartbeat, indicating Nori-san was not lying or deceiving him, and nodded his head in understanding.

He looked at her once more and admired her honesty. There was something about her that he could not place. Something old-fashioned, but perhaps it was her ability to freely speak about her flaws or lack of understanding. Not everyone these days, humans nor youkai, could discuss their weaknesses in a job interview without lying about something.

"Did you work under Hiro before his campaign?"

Nori-san nodded her head, biting her lips. "I had just finished grad school when I got hired to work for him." She explained.

Touga smiled and sat back into his chair, his pen twirling in his fingers, "Tell me about yourself. I read your cover letter, and as impressed as I am, I fail at getting the sense of actually knowing you. I can see you are an ambitious young woman who definitely knows how to do her job and will be a great asset for my company, but I want to know what makes you, you?"

"Um," Nori-san paused swallowing, "I do not know what to say. I do not find my personality that interesting to share. What would you like to know about me?"

Touga chuckled smelling more of her nerves. Her scent practically filling up his entire office with her light honeysuckle essence. It was almost hard to believe it was her natural fragrance and not her wearing perfume. "Why don't you tell me your hobbies? Surely you enjoy doing things in your free time?"

"I do, but even then, I do not think you would find any of them interesting."

"Humor me." Touga said with a smile, liking her modesty and playing his little game.

"I enjoy reading, a nice walk in nature, dabbling with the piano and the occasional baking, when I have time."

Touga wolfishly grinned. She was practically perfect he could just taste it. But now, there was only one final question he had, and it was the most critical question.

"Hypothetically, if I were to say that your boss despises humans, would you still be interested in the job?"

Nori-san looked startled by the question as her head popped up, her doe brown eyes widening in shock as she was processing his question.

"Do you despise humans, Taisho-sama?" she asked with a note of skepticism in her tone. Touga laughed at the look on her face, a face of confusion and utter disbelief.

"Forgive me for the abrupt question, and no. I do not despise humans, in fact my mate is human, and we have a son, Inuyasha," Touga explained as he saw Nori-san's confusion disappear. "I asked because I want to know if you'll accept the job or not."

Nori-san paused for a moment, licking her lips, as Touga saw her thinking about his question. "I will still accept the job. Race, ethnicity, gender, species, should not matter when hiring someone for employment. We are in a new era where many humans and youkai have become more accepting towards one-another. Judging in favor of one species is prejudice and not wanting to see another species worth is ignorance."

Touga softly smiled at her and nodded his head. "The reason why I ask is because you will not be working under my branch as my executive secretary, but rather my son's."

Nori-san gave him a confused expression again. "Your son, Inuyasha, whose mother is human, hates humans?"

Touga sighed and shook his head no. "No, my other son, Sesshomaru, does."

"Forgive me for prying, but may I ask why?" Touga looked at Nori-san's face and saw her sincere concern.

Tiredly, Touga sighed and vaguely explained, "My first wife and I got divorced when he was younger, and he blames me for the failed marriage. He claims that I was unfaithful to his mother and was bewitched by my mate. Ever since then he has grown to hate humans."

Nori-san nodded her head in somewhat of understanding. Her light chocolate brown eyes looking at him with sympathy as she softly smiled with encouragement.

"I am sorry that he feels that way towards humans, and for you" Nori-san spoke with emotion, "and I am sorry for him to have such a big hatred towards humans for so long. But on the other hand, I can understand where he comes from; as a child of divorce, we sometimes resent our parents."

Touga raised an eyebrow, intrigued by Nori-san's response. A small smile tugging on his lips by her bold statement. He leaned forward, his arms resting on the armrest of his chair as he just admired her courageous statement.

"Shall I be expecting you here tomorrow at eight o'clock in the morning?" Touga asked a few minutes later.

Nori-san gave him a small smile and nodded her head.

"Hai, Taisho-sama. I look forward in working under your company and am pleased to have accepted this job." Nori-san said standing up and bowing her head in gratitude and respect. Touga stood up and held out his hand as Nori-san gently shook it.

"I will have my secretary gather all of the work my son's current soon-to-be-fired secretary has been neglecting to do," Touga said with a smirk, "I look forward to having you here. Welcome to Taisho Corporation Inc. Company, Nori-san."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> San – Mr. Ms. Mrs.  
> Sama – lord, God  
> Hai – Yes


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finished this chapter cause it was plaguing my mind. Apologies if the characters seem a bit OCC. 
> 
> Thank you to Sayuri_Sunset for being my Beta!!!

“Speaking”  
 _‘Thoughts’  
_ ** _Youkai voice_  
** “ **Inu language** ”

 

* * *

 

Chapter 2 

As soon as Sesshomaru stepped out of the car, everyone started yelling his name. Camera lights flashed in all directions. Reporters bombarded his personal space all asking questions, desperate for some type of response for their story as his admirers screamed his name in the background for him to notice them.

"Taisho-san!"

"Taisho-san can you give us any details for your new project launch coming up this year?!"

"Taisho-san!"

"Taisho-san! Have you thought about merging your branch of the company with Onigumo's?!"

"Taisho-san"

"Is it true that you are now engaged with Kagura Onigumo, Taisho-san?!"

"Taisho-san!"

"Everyone, back up for the great Sesshomaru-sama to walk into work!" Jaken shrieked trying his best to keep the press back for his lord to get into work on time. Unfortunately, the press always ignored him by walking all over him to get closer. As soon as Sesshomaru stepped within ten feet of his company, security guards immediately came out and blocked the press from entering without permission.

Now with the press out of his personal space, Sesshomaru strode into the company as everyone's head turned and watched him. Employees immediately jumped out of his way as he got into an elevator, watching as a youkai quickly stepped out and pressed the button up to his office on the 94th floor.

When the elevator dinged and opened, he saw all of his employees quickly run to their cubicles, rushing to finish their deadlines. As soon as Sesshomaru stepped in, he immediately noticed something wrong.

He scanned his employees, all looking at him with shocked eyes, but quickly looked away. He took a sniff and stilled at the unfamiliar light sweet scent of what could only be honeysuckle.

 ** _It's a pleasant scent_**  said Sesshomaru's inner youkai as he ignored the comment.

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes storming down the aisle, letting his nose follow the strange scent of what he knew was not right. He stopped in front of the door of his office at the desk where his secretary sat, only to find someone who was not his secretary, working.

His eyes quickly scanned the woman sitting at the desk. Ivory skin, with light freckles across her face. Dark brown wavy hair, pinned back. A set of a gray blazer and pencil skirt with a black shirt and black heels. He scrutinized the woman, immediately identifying her cheap clothes and the fact that she was  _human_.

 ** _A human who smells delicious_** the Inu's inner youkai noted.

Sesshomaru growled lowly in annoyance at the human's presence. His growl made her jump, as he heard her heartbeat accelerate and gasp of shock. She quickly turned to look at him, big doe brown eyes widening at the sight of him. She quickly jumped up from his secretary's seat and cleared her throat.

"G-good morning, Taisho-sama," she whispered bowing her head, "it's a pleasure to meet you." She held out her hand and he heard his employees gasp in surprise.

"Who are you?" he demanded, ignoring his employees whispers and peering eyes along with her introduction.

"Ah," she paused, hesitantly biting her full plump lips, "my name is Rin Nori, I am your new executive secretary."

Upon hearing her response, his growl deepened dangerously knowing who pulled this idiotic prank on him.

"What?" he growled out. He heard her gulp, her sweet scent of honeysuckle quickly faded turning into nerves.

"Y-your father hired me yesterday to be your secretary." She whispered out, playing with the hem of her blazer. Snarling at her presence, he barred his sharp fangs at her in warning and anger as he used his demonic speed to quickly fly up to his father's office.

He ignored his father's secretary's useless attempts to stop him as he barged in, slamming the door open until it broke in half. Touga didn't seem surprised by his burst in as he quickly ended his phone call.

"Sesshomaru, what can I do for you?" his father smiled, acting innocent.

"Where is my secretary?" he snarled out, annoyance coursing through his veins at his father's sick idea of a prank.

"I believe she's downstairs working at her desk." Touga answered simply.

"That  _human_  is not my secretary!" Sesshomaru snapped, striding to the front of his father's desk slamming his hands down for emphasis, unable to control his anger at his father.

"She is now." Touga snapped back, standing up from his seat.

"Why do you keep interfering with my work ChiChi? I am perfectly capable of running my own branch. I do not need your help."

"I'm not saying you are unable of running your branch, but you needed a new executive secretary and Nori-san's resume just so happened to fit the job perfectly." Touga explained glaring at his son's stubbornness to accept his help.

"Why do I even need a new secretary? My old one was fine." Sesshomaru tried to reason.

"She knew nothing about how to be a secretary. You didn't even know her name!" Touga exclaimed rubbing his eyes at this constant argument he kept having with his eldest son.

"Her name was irrelevant to the job. She was a fine secretary. She knew how to file." Sesshomaru snapped.

"The only filing she knew how to do was her nails! You need an executive secretary who knows how a company is run. Scheduling important events, appointments, filing, translations, meetings and most importantly keeping  _you_  in check. With the extra burden of being your  _own_  secretary, you are falling behind on your real and important work, Sesshomaru. Stop being so goddamn stubborn and let Nori-san do her job."

"I will not let a human be my secretary! I do not need a secretary to do my job." Sesshomaru sneered.

"The proposal you sent yesterday morning to the Lee company was sent to the wrong address," Touga stated frustrated, "You clearly need a new secretary after making such an obvious mistake."

Sesshomaru growled at his father's persistent interfering in his branch. He was perfectly fine doing his job. He did not need a new secretary because he did not need help, especially from a human.

Suddenly a soft knock on the door interrupted his argument as he looked behind him to see the human again.

' _How did I not hear the human coming this way?_ ' Sesshomaru stared at the human who lowered her hand from the broken door.

 ** _You were too busy arguing with ChiChi to notice small outside noises. Plus, she's very quiet, even I didn't notice her presence coming our way until now_** answered his youkai.

' _How did she get pass our keen senses?_ '

**_We did not feel a dangerous presence coming from her. She has a very calm aura._ **

Sesshomaru growled at her to not pass the threshold of his father's office, only to have his father growl back at him in warning. When he stopped his growl, and elegantly sat down in a chair, his eyes never left her weak form.

Touga quickly seemed to gather himself together as he smiled and greeted her.

"Nori-san, welcome. I apologize for the yelling you heard between my son and me. I hope we did not offend you." Touga smiled as he gestured for her to walk in.

She quickly took a hesitant step in and bowed her head in respect to both of the Inu youkai.

"I hope I'm not interrupting." She softly spoke, her brown eyes quickly glancing at his and then back at his father.

"Not at all. What can I help you with?" Touga asked gently as he gestured for her to sit next to his son only for him to growl at her in warning. She quickly averted her eyes and shifted weight on her other foot.

"I-um, I am actually here for you." She said addressing Sesshomaru with a file in her hand.

Sesshomaru raised his perfectly shaped eyebrow and looked blankly at the file. Unimpressed.

"Oh? What do you have for him?" Touga asked intrigued as he sat back in his chair, trying to be as polite as possible after the uproar not too long ago.

"Just to remind him about his nine-thirty morning meeting with the William family. It's about the possible agreement to sponsoring the new hotel building in America. The file contains all of the information for the meeting and possible new ideas that have popped up that he may have wanted to address." She softly said, slowly walking up to him like he was a wild animal and quickly placed the file gently on his arm rest.

Sesshomaru, for a moment, completely forgot about this meeting, due to its irrelevance of it not being important. He only remembered he had a conference with the Fujiwara company about the possible collaboration of a new project to launch next spring; he needed to see their contracts.

"Also, I hope you don't mind, but I rescheduled the conference with the Fujiwara company. I organized a meeting for tomorrow at ten. They will be coming here and will present you their contracts along with the slides of the model."

Sesshomaru's expressionless face hide his surprise. It did seem that the human could do the job of being an executive secretary, but he still refused to have her work in his branch. He would have to have Jaken find him a new secretary by the end of the day.

Sesshomaru stood up from his seat, took the file peacefully resting on his armchair and glared at the human as he walked towards her. She quickly took a step back from his dominating presence, the scent of nerves washing off of her again. He leaned forward, hearing her rapping heartbeat again and lowly snarled, "Your fired."

She gasped in shock, her head snapping up, flabbergasted, her mouth agape. Her big brown eyes looked at him with confusion, until she shook her head.

"You can't fire me." She stated with a quiver in her voice.

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow, looking at the petite human who dare speak out against him.

**_How bold for the petite thing_ **

"I already did." He firmly stated taking long steps towards her and loomed over her as he heard her heart racing in her chest, her eyes widen with fear and her scent fill his nose with terror.

"No, you didn't," she swallowed her fear and looked him directly in the eyes for the second time, "because I don't work under you."

Sesshomaru snorted with pride, "And who do you work for?"

"Your father."

"My father isn't CEO of my branch."

"And what company do you think your branch is under?" the human stated with her determined voice, "You may be the head of your branch, but you do not own the Taisho Corporation Inc. Company, your father does. And since he hired me, he has the real power to decide when I get fired or not, just like how he has the power to decide whether he should let you keep your position."

**_This little bitch_ **

Sesshomaru growled in warning, baring his fangs at this human who dared to threaten his position in his branch that he worked so hard to get.

" **You insignificant bitch, I will make your death excruciatingly painful.** " Sesshomaru growled out forcefully grabbing the human by her delicate shoulder and slammed her against the wall.

Touga growled his own warning at his son. He would not let Sesshomaru kill another human in his office again. He would stop it before his son truly lost control.

She whimpered at the pain, her small hand grabbing her shoulder as Sesshomaru smelled the tears falling down her face.

She took a deep breath and looked right into his red eyes as he slowly unleashed his inner youkai. Sesshomaru felt her body tremble with fright as he tightened his hold, his claws sinking deep into her delicate flesh. The smell of blood now filling the room, along with her fear.

" **And what will my death accomplish?** " the human growled back in a light whimper in Inu.

 ** _Enough Sesshomaru_** said his inner youkai drawing away.

Sesshomaru's eyes instantly changed back to their golden hue and looked at the human before him, shocked that she knew how to speak Inu language. He let go of her shoulder as she collapsed to the ground, yelping in pain as she fell to her knees.

Touga instantly rushed to her side and inspected her shoulder. Not broken, but very bruised and bleeding from his son's claw marks.

"Are you alright?" Touga asked with concern as he saw the pain in her eyes.

She nodded her head, wiping the tears from her face.

"I'll call for my driver and we'll take you to the hospital to get it looked at immediately." Touga said gently helping her off the floor.

She instantly shook her head in protest, "Oh no, I couldn't possibly make you leave all your work for this. I-I'll be alright." The human weakly whispered the last sentence, her cheeks flushed.

"Nonsense. You got hurt because of my idiotic son and his stupid actions. This is the least I can do." Touga exclaimed, trying to rush her out of the door.

"No, no, no, thank you, but no. I'm fine. Thank you." She said with a weak smile, rubbing her shoulder as she cleared her throat when she quickly glanced at Sesshomaru who was still intensely looking at her.

Sesshomaru couldn't help but be a bit intrigued about her how she knew Inu. Human's didn't have the capacity to pronounce most of the sounds and yet she somehow did.

She quickly took a step away from his father as she cleared her throat and cast her eyes away, still rubbing her shoulder.

"I should be going. Thank you for the short job opportunity Touga-sama for I now resign," she quietly spoke and bowed to him with respect, and then turned to Sesshomaru who glared at her with an emotionless expression, "The translated report for your meeting with the Xiao Ling Company tomorrow morning at nine o'clock about your investment profits is on your desk. I hope you don't mind the notes I made about the questionable gaps on information the Xiao Ling Company is not showing in their chats, if you do, then you can recycle it."

The human gave one more bow to him and his father in goodbye and quickly and silently walked out of Touga's office.

**_Resourceful how the little human is showing to be_ **

' _Why did you pull away?_ ' Sesshomaru demanded at his inner youkai.

**_I'm curious about her_ **

' _What is there to be curious about? She's a human_ '

**_I believe many things. Keep this little woman_ **

Sesshomaru stood there, perplexed at his youkai's response. It was not something he would have thought he would say. Touga walked up to him and shook his head.

"When are you going to let your hatred for humans go?" Touga said disapprovingly, "You see this," Touga gestured to the wall he dented, "this is why I can't give you the company just yet. You refuse to open your eyes! You let your stubbornness, your prejudice, your pride, get in the way of you learning just how valuable humans can be! And Nori-san, who you practically slammed through the wall, could have been the best executive secretary you could have ever had and yet you let her go. I'm tired of this dance we have been doing, Sesshomaru. I don't know how many apologies I have to make to you. But I am sorry that I left InuKimi. I'm sorry that I left her for Izayio, but I'm not sorry for loving my mate."

Sesshomaru growled in annoyance at hearing his father's mate's name. He glanced at his father who looked disappointed and sad. He stepped back and walked out of the office and back to his own office, ordering Jaken to make a call.

* * *

As soon as Rin stepped into her small apartment she walked to her bed and collapsed. Her visit to the ER tired her out more than she expected, and she felt she needed a long nap after the day she had.

But first she needed her pain killers to numb the painful ache she felt. She ripped open her bag of prescribed pills and took one to numb her shoulder. She lightly brushed over the gauze and sighed. She felt like an idiot, thinking she could go back to working in a youkai environment job. After today proved she needed to work in an all human environment.

Rin quickly changed out of her work clothes, frowning at the sight of her clawed, ripped blazer and shirt. She'd just have to sew it back up tomorrow and apply for new jobs. Just as she finally sat back down on her bed did her phone go off.

Groaning at having to get up she looked at her phone not recognizing the number as she answered.

"Hello?"

" _Hello!_ " came a loud shriek, " _is this the number for a Rin Nori?!_ "

"This is she, who is calling?"

" _My name is Jaken. I am the personal assistant to Sesshomaru-sama._ "

Rin was surprised at the call. Was this a joke? "Why are you calling?"

" _I am calling to tell you that Sesshomaru-sama expects you to be in his office tomorrow at eight am sharp! That means do not be late!_ "

"Um," Rin said biting her lip, nervous, "I don't think you have heard, but I no longer work for Taisho-sama's company. I resigned earlier today."

" _Nonsense! You will be here tomorrow at eight! No exception human!_ " the call suddenly ended.

Rin glanced down at her phone shocked and confused. Taisho-sama wants her back?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> San – Mr. Ms. Mrs.  
> Sama – Lord  
> ChiChi – Father


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to Sayuri_Sunset for being my Beta.

“Speaking”  
 _'Thoughts’  
_ ** _Youkai voice_  
** “ **Inu language** ”

 

* * *

 

Chapter 3 

As soon as the faint whiff of honeysuckle reached his nose, Sesshomaru looked up from his paper work and checked his Rolex. Eight o'clock sharp with a knock on his office door.

"Come in." he ordered organizing his morning work and gathering files that needed to be worked on.

"Sesshomaru-sama," his personal assistant greeted as he opened the door and bowed, "Nori-san is here to see you."

Sesshomaru nodded and waved his hand for Jaken to leave. Jaken stepped out of his office as he heard him tell the human to quickly get inside as Sesshomaru-sama did not have all day to wait for a slow human.

The soft click of heels immediately picked up its pace and walked through his office door. Sesshomaru leaned back in his chair, observing the human's behavior as she walked up to his desk and bowed her head, sending a stronger wave of honeysuckle to hit him.

"Good morning Taisho-sama," she politely greeted.

"Hm," Sesshomaru responded casting his eyes away from her and back to the file at hand, "sit."

From his peripheral vision he saw her hesitantly sit down on one of his office chairs playing with her fingers as he finished reviewing the files. He looked up seeing her avoid eye contact by looking down at his carpeted floor and growled causing her head to snap up again.

"Today you will continue your work as being my executive secretary. Here are files that need to be translated in English, organized in alphabetical order and sent to these addresses. Once you're done with those you can work on the other files over there which also need to be translated and sent," he gestured to the stacked files across his desk, "all of this needs to be sent by tomorrow morning before ten."

He watched her eyes move from him to the desk he gestured to and saw them widen with the amount of paperwork she would have to do. Sesshomaru almost smirked at how fearful she looked. This is the kind of responsibility of what it would be like as his executive secretary. He would demand a secretary who would be able to do everything before he even asked them to do it.

 ** _You're forgetting that you're also doing this to prove ChiChi wrong about hiring the little thing_**  said his inner youkai.

' _That's irrelevant, that is merely for my personal satisfaction. This is about what it will be like as my secretary and if the human can handle this kind of pressure_ ' Sesshomaru responded to himself.

"You're dismissed," Sesshomaru ordered, picking up his ink pen, he went back to his work of reviewing contracts.

"I-um," she softly spoke after a few seconds of silence, "I don't work here anymore."

Sesshomaru glanced at her with a look of apathy. "I wouldn't be giving you this paperwork if you didn't work here." He stated simply looking up at her with an emotionless expression.

She bit her lip and looked hesitant to speak again but decided not too and nodded her head. Standing up from the seat, she picked up the file, wincing at the weight and shifted it to the other side of her uninjured body. She bowed again and quickly walked out of his office, softly shutting the door.

**_Delicate little thing, but also…strong. Interesting to see her in pain after the damage we've caused to her and still have courage to come back to us_ **

' _Why are you so interested in the human?_ ' Sesshomaru asked, a bit disgusted at himself for not understanding his inner youkai's fascination to the human.

**_Her scent…is so…familiar_ **

' _Familiar?_ ' Sesshomaru questioned.

 ** _Ravishing_**  Sesshomaru felt his youkai pull away and burrow back into his cage beneath his chest, not wanting to speak anymore.

Confused, Sesshomaru listened to his secretary with his demonic hearing. He heard her flipping the pages to the file, the sound of the pen scrapping across the paper, her even breathing and steady heartbeat. There was nothing familiar about the human. Nothing at all.

Ignoring any urge to investigate more in depth to what his youkai meant, Sesshomaru went back to his work, though a small portion in the back of his mind kept listening to her soothing, rhythmic heartbeat.

* * *

After finishing up the last of translating the file and typing up the address, did Rin finally sigh. She looked at her remaining files and saw she had almost finished half by setting a good pace for herself. She glanced at the time on the computer screen seeing it was almost noon. Three and a half hours of working on the files. She decided to take a quick fifteen-minute break by buying some lunch before finishing the remaining files. Had she known she was going to be doing this when she stepped into the building and would be getting her job back, she would have packed herself lunch.

She glanced at the door behind her and bit her lip. Taisho-sama left for a conference an hour ago and should be back soon, so she would need to hurry before he came back and noticed her gone. Rin quickly grabbed her things and stood up immediately feeling the eyes of the youkai employees scrutinizing her appearance.

Head down and avoiding eye contact, Rin quickly walked down the hall to the elevators and pressed the lobby button, grateful no one was in the elevator with her. Rin bit her bottom lip again, remembering Taisho-sama's golden eyes as he stared at her and flushed. They were still as beautiful as she remembered them to be. He hadn't aged at all since the last time she saw him. He still looked the same, but with a much colder demeanor. Nineteen years had passed since she first met him and yet the memory was still clear and crisp in her mind. Her seven-year-old naïve self would still be dreaming of their promise not knowing her world would be crashing down a year later.

When the elevator bell dinged, Rin quickly stepped out and crossed the lobby, making sure to not get in anyone's way. She walked half a block to the nearest 7/11 and bought a bottle of green tea, onigiri, and a fruit salad. She thanked the cashier for the change and walked back up to her desk, taking the elevator up and ignoring the intense gazes of the youkai again. As she walked to her desk, she slowed down when she saw the back of a tall person with silver hair, in a black suit, with dog ears?

"Hey! Quit staring at my ears!" an annoyed voice said snapping her from looking at the appendages. Embarrassed, Rin quickly looked down at the floor, the plastic bag in her hands rustling.

"Apologies," Rin whispered bowing her head, "it's just that-um, you're blocking me from my desk."

"Ah! So, you're the human who works for Sesshomaru?!" he exclaimed loudly with a laugh as Rin felt his eyes scan her body.

Flustered, Rin nodded her head. "Taisho-sama is not in his office at the moment, but if you are willing to wait a few more minutes, I'm sure he will be back soon."

The youkai laughed and leaned on the desk. "Nah, I definitely don't want to see that bastard. I'm merely here because of the rumors going around that Sesshomaru actually hired a human to be his executive secretary and I can't believe that it's true. Not a sore sight for the eyes either."

Rin hesitantly nodded her head again and looked at her seat.

"I-well it's a pleasure to meet you, but I-um, need to go back to work." Rin gestured to the files he was currently leaning on and he immediately got up.

"Oh wow, you're a real deal secretary too, and not just some bimbo who wants to get on Sesshomaru's dick."

Hearing his comment, Rin felt her cheeks warm up with more embarrassment and jumped when she heard a deadly growl from behind.

" **Inuyahsa.** "

Rin spun around seeing Taisho-sama look menacingly at the other youkai. Immediately Rin took several steps away from the building tension.

" **Sesshomaru.** " The youkai, Inuyasha, greeted back with a smirk like he won something.

" **What are you doing here.** " Taisho-sama, snarled out and took a step forward.

" **Just here to see your new secretary and I'll admit, she's pretty cute.** " Inuyasha teased out making Rin flush even more. Rin's whole entire face felt hot and the way he was looking at her made her want to hide behind Taisho-sama from those piercing eyes.

" **She's a pathetic human.** "

" **Well she can't be that pathetic then for you to hire her.** "

" **Get. Out. Now.** " Taisho-sama ordered baring his fangs.

Inuyasha, who looked thoroughly satisfied, complied and walked past Sesshomaru and looked back at Rin with a wink. Rin looked at Inuyahsa with a confused expression before feeling her arm being pulled with great strength, making her drop the bag of food.

Next thing she knew she was back inside Taisho-sama's office wincing at the harsh slam of the door. She watched Taisho-sama retreat back to his seat and look up at her with irritation.

"Did you give him permission to be on my floor?" Taisho-sama growled out like a wild animal ready to snap at any moment.

Rin quickly shook her head no, not wanting to anger her boss any more than she had. "No."

"Then where the hell where you?" he demanded.

Rin swallowed her fear again, knowing something like yesterday may happen again. "I-I was out buying food."

"Out? So, you decided to give yourself a break?"

Rin nodded her head. "Hai."

"Listen here human," he sharply said causing Rin to wince at his tone, "secretaries don't get breaks. You sit in that chair until you complete all of the work that I give you. You don't get to rest until your job is complete. Do you understand?"

Rin nodded her head, biting her lip. "Hai Taisho-sama."

"Then get back to work. I'm not paying you to take breaks. And make sure to never let that damn half-breed step foot on my floor again, because otherwise, I will kill you." He dismissed.

Rin nodded her head again. Feeling tears burn at the corner of her eyes at the humiliation of having this talk. She swallowed the tightness she felt in the back of her throat and bowed before exiting his office.

* * *

**_You didn't have to punish her like that_ **

' _She didn't have to leave for a break. I did not permit her_ '

**_She's human_ **

' _Exactly. She knows nothing of being my secretary_ '

**_She's human meaning they need their breaks. They do not function properly without their source of energy and rest. She will burn out_ **

' _All the more reason why humans are pathetic, weak, pitiful beings_ '

**_But she is different_ **

Sesshomaru felt his youkai becoming irritated as he retreated back into his cage. Sesshomaru sighed in confusion at his youkai's strange behavior towards his secretary. He did not understand why his youkai seemed to feel attracted to her. He…didn't understand. And this confusion was something he did  _not_  like.

Perhaps he needed a break from work. Sesshomaru took out his phone and scrolled through his contacts until he found the demoness he was looking for. Kagura Onigumo. He hit the call button and was greeted with a sultry tone.

" _Sesshomaru, what a pleasant surprise to have you call me,_ " Kagura greeted, " _What can I do for you?_ "

Sesshomaru almost smirked at her suggestive tone and leaned back into his chair. "Do you have time for a luncheon meeting?"

* * *

Kagura rolled herself on her back onto the bed, breathlessly breathing out in exhaustion. She looked at Sesshomaru who was already putting on his suit and sighed in annoyance at their short meetings. Even though the sex was always amazing and mind-blowing, Kagura always felt like she was just another cold fuck to him, and she wanted more. She wanted a relationship. She wanted to be his mate. She leaned against the headboard of the bed and admired Sesshomaru's body licking her lips at how easy it would be to have it all to herself.

"Leaving so quickly?" Kagura asked tilting her head to the side to expose more of her long neck in temptation.

"Hm." Was his response as he ignored her seductive antics and started buttoning up his white shirt.

"Back to your little human secretary?" she almost sneered her red eyes seeing him hesitate for a fraction of a second.

"You heard?" he asked continuing to get dressed.

"It's hard not to when the press is raving on how the cold, human hating, Sesshomaru has finally hired one by giving her the most important position as his executive secretary." Kagura extracted as she got up from bed, using the white sheet to cover her naked body. She walked up to him taking the tie from his hand and putting it on herself.

"I didn't hire her," Sesshomaru snapped ripping the tie from her neck, "ChiChi did."

Kagura rolled her eyes at his daddy issues and dropped her white sheet as she wrapped her arms around his neck to pull him in for a passionate kiss. She smiled when Sesshomaru returned it and motioned them towards the bed, getting excited at having another round with his body.

"Perhaps you need more time to unwind." Kagura suggested with a smirk as her hands undid his zipper, feeling him start to get excited as well.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To have this story make sense, Rin is 26. Also, I am thinking about making this story rating go up. I am thinking of having the whole story be safe with a chapter here and there with some smut. I haven’t fully decided yet, but if I should, please tell me.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huge announcement, I now have a Beta for this story!!! All of the chapters from here on out (and past ones) are now beted, so please give a huge thanks to Sunset_Sayuri!!!
> 
> This chapter goes more in depth with Sesshomaru and Rin and will give some backstory to them as their characters develop and as their relationship grows. Also watch out for how I word some sentences; I'm foreshadowing about the future. 
> 
> WARNING: I will warn you that I enjoy writing the development of relationships, so this is not a fast-past romantic relationship story. It is a slow burn with some angst as you will read how Sesshomaru and Rin’s relationship shifts. If you do not like this sort of thing, then I will advise you to at least try this out to see if you will enjoy my take on it and if not, then please don’t comment anything mean.
> 
> Also, I know I’ve been focusing on Sesshomaru’s perspective, and it’s because I want you to understand how he sees the world. This story is mostly going to be from his perspective and how it will slowly change. There will be scenes from Rin’s perspective as well and other characters (still working on it) but it is Sesshomaru centric. The reason why I write in this fashion is because from most CEO/Secretary, CEO/Assistant, Sesshomaru and Rin fanfiction I’ve read (as well as other modern AU), the authors main focus is from Rin’s perspective with very little Sesshomaru’s. We all know how much Sesshomaru hates humans and in my story setting I want to write how I think he slowly starts to accept them. 
> 
> I hope you now understand where I will take this story and am sorry for the rather long authors note.

Chapter 4

Rin rushed into the building as fast as her legs could take her. Passing through security, the front desk and into the elevator just as it was about to close. She panted for air, feeling her heart pound inside her chest and politely smiled at the janitor next to her who looked at her confusingly. She gave him a nod as he stepped off to his desired floor and once again, Rin found herself alone in the big elevator as it went up to her floor. She tugged on her handbag and briefcase, checking the time on her watch. 5:07am. She had just enough time to finish the last of the files and send them all before ten this morning.

She looked up once the elevator dinged and sighed for another day of work as she stepped into an empty floor and to her desk. She unpacked her belongings, making sure to put her packed lunch into her little cooler as she got out her cup of tea. She put her cooler in the bottom of her drawer and closed her eyes as she sipped on her tepid drink. She felt herself yawn from exhaustion from trying to finish up the last of the files. In the past 72 hours, she did not expect to be working here again as an executive secretary.

But Rin knew that when she got the phone call to come back here, she couldn't stay away from Taisho-sama. Something about him always seemed to pull her towards him and nothing she could do would ever stop this feeling. Ever since she had first met him on that momentous night in the garden, she had been entranced. Rin knew she was being foolish. She should stop her fantasizing of their promise, but couldn't help but wonder if it was fate bringing them back together?

The day she first saw him again, she was shocked, amazed, surprised and…happy. His appearance had not changed at all from her memories. She never would have guessed she would ever see him again and by the way he seemed to act around her, he didn't remember her at all. Not that Rin was surprised nor faulted him for it. She was a child when they first met, no one noticeable to remember. They hadn't even known each other's names, so how on earth would he remember her? He's one of the most elite youkais' in the whole world, coming from an old traditional, wealthy, powerful, dynasty: the Taisho's. The elite of the elites, if that is possible. A very rare and powerful breed of youkai as well. And while he's out there conquering the world with his power, Rin was just a human executive secretary. She doesn't come from a family of wealth, power and importance anymore. She was all alone. A nobody. A poor commoner they would say. She pays her bills, her student loans, lives in a small apartment, and is a hard worker trying to pay off her family's debt and hopefully someday, get back her family's name that she was stripped from.

Shaking her head and finishing up her first cup of tea, Rin picked up the final file not wanting to think about the past, because it was simply the past. There was nothing she could do about it. The only thing to focus on is the present. Rin took in a deep breath and began to make some notes as she read through contracts, briefings, proposals, grants and more. When the hand of the clock hit 6:00am the elevator door dinged and some youkai employees walked in, all looking in her direction. Rin tried her best to ignore their stares and whispers as she typed up the translations. By 6:30am every employee was at their desk working diligently, awaiting their boss' arrival at 7:30am.

Hitting the  _send_  button for the last time, Rin finally sighed and slumped in her chair. She mentally congratulated herself at being able to get all of the files sent before ten. The next thing to do was to type up Taisho-sama's schedule for the day and print off a copy to place on his desk before he arrived.

* * *

_She laughed at his response, her laughter so carefree, so light that it makes all forms of darkness vanish into a bright warmth. He couldn't help but find her amusing. She was his, and the thought itself stirred a strong feeling inside of him. She was so different from anyone else he had ever met, so full of happiness, kindness and…love. Someone who was made for him perfectly, and he would have never thought she would be what he has been searching for all this time._

" _Do you really promise?" she giggled, her smile widening as she peeked at him in a teasing way. Her innocent eyes so beautiful and full of trust that it made his chest hurt when she looked at him like that. Her smile, so radiating, easily melting all barriers he had put around himself._

_He felt himself smile and leaned down, petting her head gently as his fingers ran through her silky hair. He decided to humor her wish seeing the excitement in her happy filled eyes as she grasped her gift._

" _I promise, you will forever have my word." He took in her scent one last time, engraving it into his memory, her sweet, light, lovely scent of ––_

Sesshomaru's eyes snapped open awake from his dream, his breathing quickening as his disoriented mind tried gathering his thoughts.

A promise he remembered.

He made a promise to someone, but who?

The memory from the dream was still ever so clear in his mind and yet the face of the person he promised was blurred. The light fluttering feeling he felt now lingered in his chest. A feeling of yearning, but why? Why did he feel such  _human_  emotions? But more importantly why did he not remember her face? Strange. If he remembered the feeling she stirred inside of him, then he must have deemed her important to him.

 _ **Mate**_  his inner youkai purred longingly. A painful ache suddenly hit Sesshomaru in the chest again, but more forceful as the feeling of dread sunk into his body. Sesshomaru now understood why he was feeling this way. It was a memory from his past. A memory from when he first met his… _mate_. A memory buried so deep inside his mind, locked up away from his consciousness. His dead mate.

 _ **We've forgotten her scent, her face, her voice, her laughter, everything and yet the feeling she made us feel still haunts us to this day**_  his youkai said sadly.

' _Stop brooding, it's pathetic_ ' Sesshomaru commanded.

 _ **We both know it isn't entirely my fault our subconscious started to remember**_  his youkai countered.  _ **Something must have triggered our memories of her**_

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at the tone of his inner youkai. Not liking it. ' _You sound too serious. Why?_ '

_**Because youkai's whose mates are dead, die as well** _

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes at the common knowledge of mates. ' _Why is it so important to us then? We weren't bonded, nor did we form a strong connection_ '

_**Because if you start remembering I fear our defense mechanism will not kick in anymore and we will slowly die** _

Sesshomaru now fully awake started processing the information in his mind. ' _What do you mean our defense mechanism? If we've never bonded with our mate, why will we die? Explain!_ '

 _ **Every youkai has their demonic side, which you consider your inner youkai, your instincts**_ Sesshomaru's inner youkai explained  _ **when we start to feel threatened at being on the verge of death, I come in and will do everything in my power to keep us alive. With our mate's death, I formed a defense mechanism by forgetting everything we've known about her to lessen the pain of attachment. But because we've only met her for a short period of time and did not bond with her nor did we form a strong connection, I've survived the urge to go to her. If you start to remember her, then there's nothing I can do. My urge to be with her in the afterlife will be much stronger than your will to live**_

Sesshomaru sat on his couch, stunned. He'd forgotten about her. His mate, all because his instincts kicked in with wanting to live. He scowled and quickly thought of the past few days events that could possibly trigger something connected to his mate. But he soon realized that everything he remembered about her was forgotten. He couldn't form connections to prevent his memoires from reoccurring if he didn't remember his mate at all. He was stuck. Trapped. His instincts would be the one to drive him into killing himself all for a mate he didn't remember. How ironic. A wave of frustration washed over Sesshomaru as he sighed and rubbed his eyes. He grabbed his phone to check the time. 6:53 am. Of all things to dream, why did he suddenly dream of his mate? Why did he suddenly want to remember her? After all these years of no memories of her, why now?

Sesshomaru got up from his couch choosing to ignore the painful longing still inside his chest and his unanswerable questions. He pushed them back deep inside his conscious, making sure to shut it for good. He glanced at his paperwork piled on top of his coffee table and decided to get ready for work. He quickly showered, changed into his clothes and packed up his remaining work to do at the office. He sent a quick text to Jaken to get the car ready as he headed down from his penthouse.

As soon as he stepped onto his floor, Sesshomaru had almost forgotten that he now had a human working as his executive secretary. Smelling the scent of her shampoo and seeing her work at the desk brought back the memories from yesterday.

He strode down the aisle briefly stopping in front of her. As soon as she sensed his presence, she stood up and bowed her head in greeting. Sesshomaru looked down at her and her plain, boring, clothing and grimaced. His executive secretary needed to look like an executive secretary and not an elderly human who was going to be on her death bed soon.

"Good morning Taisho-sama." She politely said.

"My office. Now." He ordered opening the door to his office as he immediately smelled that the human had already been inside. He walked to his desk, ignoring the human closely following behind him. He inspected what was on his desk with a raised eyebrow as he looked at her and back at what it was that was on his desk.

"What is this?" he asked.

"Coffee and your schedule for the day." She hesitantly said, biting her lip as the scent of nerves reached his nose. Sesshomaru almost wanted to wrinkle his nose at the unpleasant scent.

Sesshomaru took the cup of hot coffee from his desk, seeing the packages of sugar and cream on the saucer and took a sniff before being suddenly surprised by the dark, rich scent of the black brew. He took a sip, enjoying the sharp bitter flavor it left on his tongue and put the cup back on the saucer, intrigued by how the human could have found such good coffee to satisfy his expensive taste. He sat down in his chair and inspected the schedule his secretary left for him and again was surprised by how well organized and planned out it was with nothing overlapping, making sure he left the office at 5:00pm precisely. This was going to be harder than he thought proving his father wrong about his choice. He put the schedule back on his desk, his stoic face looking back at the human.

"I-is the coffee to your liking?" she hesitantly asked gesturing to it, biting her bottom lip.

"Hm." Was his response.

"If you do not like anything on the schedule, I can change it immediately."

"It's sufficient. Did you complete the translations and send them off?" Sesshomaru asked changing to his main focus as he took another sip of his coffee.

"Yes, I sent all of the translations out this morning." Sesshomaru's sharp ears did not hear a skip of her heartbeat nor did his sharp nose smell a lie. He raised an eyebrow and glanced at the now empty, clean table with no stacks of files. Had she been a youkai, he might have complimented her for her hard work since he is slightly impressed that she had gotten all of it done by herself before ten this morning.  _Slightly_.

"Hm," Sesshomaru said grabbing another pile of files from his desk and dumping it in front of her, "These files need to have proposals and the meeting I'm attending today at noon needs to have a written report and an agenda of what needs to be discussed. Later today, schedule a meeting with the Xiao Ling Company and say it's urgent. Also get rid of any contracts or information we have or share on the Xiao Ling Company; I'm dropping them from my sponsorship." he dismissed taking out his paperwork and went about reading more files.

The human bowed her head and took the files off of his desk and silently shut the door. A few hours had passed, all unnoticeable to Sesshomaru as he worked. As usual he became engrossed in his paperwork. Everything around him was of little interest except his work. The only times he was ever aware of his surroundings was when people knocked on his office door asking to speak to him about something or when his office phone rang. But what he was especially aware of today was the soft knock on his door from his executive secretary, who would quietly walk in, pour him a new cup of coffee and quickly leave shutting the door softly, trying not to disturb him. Sesshomaru found that every time she entered; her presence brought a sense of calmness to him.

As he was rereading new proposals from different companies, Sesshomaru reached out for his cup of coffee, only to taste something different, something sweet and sharp. Unexpecting the change Sesshomaru looked at the cup in his hand. It wasn't coffee anymore, but tea. Taking a sniff of it, he smelled honeysuckle and mint, which explained the sweet and sharp refreshing taste. Usually, Sesshomaru hated sweet things, but the honeysuckle in this tea was just to his liking. His executive secretary kept surprising him with her hidden talents. And he despised surprises. Especially coming from a human. And yet, after taking another sip of the tea, he seemed to appreciate this surprise. And the surprise from the coffee and the surprise from the schedule.

Sesshomaru scowled at himself for letting the human indulge him in such simplistic matters. He would  _not_  take pleasure from a human. He is  _not_  his father. He is  _better_  than him. After all it was the executive secretary's job to bring him his coffee and tea and have a schedule for him. He would prove to his father that humans were nothing but weak creatures who cannot work in youkai dominate workforce.

The sound of the phone ringing snapped Sesshomaru from his train of thoughts. Picking it up, Sesshomaru answered it.

"Speak."

"Sesshomaru-san, Touga-san wants to see you in his office right now." His Chi-Chi's secretary said as Sesshomaru hung up.

He got up from his seat and walked out of his office, quickly glancing at the human who was writing something down on a sticky note. She stood up rereading her note as she took a step to walk to his door before bumping into his arm; immediately she looked up and gasped as she fell back into her seat. Her heartbeat racing with surprise as she flushed.

"I-I'm sorry," she quickly apologized, "I didn't see you there."

"Hm."

"The Xiao Ling Company said that they will meet with you today at 3:00 this afternoon. Also, Taisho-sama wants to see you right now, and the personal assistant of a Kagura Onigumo-san called asking for a request to get dinner with her tonight." She quickly said reading her sticky note again to avoid his eye contact.

"I'll meet with the Xiao Ling Company today and tell Kagura's personal assistant that I decline her offer for dinner." Sesshomaru said before glancing back at his secretary. "On my desk are files that need to be reorganized and typed. See to it that it gets done before I get back."

She nodded her head and bowed before entering his office to follow his order. He turned around and walked out of his floor and up to his father's, this time knocking on the door before letting himself in.

"What did you wish to speak to me about Chi-Chi?" Sesshomaru asked seeing his father sitting in his chair with an amused smile on his face.

"I heard you decided to keep Nori-san as your executive secretary?" He said his smile widening.

"If this is the sole reason why you called me here, then I'll be taking my leave." Sesshomaru said in a disinterested tone motioning to leave. He should have known better than to come all the way up here and waste his time with such useless conversation.

"Sesshomaru, wait." Touga said, not wanting his son to leave without a proper answer, "what changed your mind?"

"I'm going to prove to you that she is inadequate to be  _my_  executive secretary." Sesshomaru simply stated immediately seeing the smile on Touga's face fall into a deep frown.

Touga shook his head and sighed leaning back more into his chair. "You're still hung up on the fact that she's human? Do you not care about her credentials? Her experience? Has she not proven to be a good secretary by doing her job?"

Sesshomaru stood still, seeing Touga's tired expression. "She's adequate. I'll admit she is better than my last secretary," Touga rolled his eyes at that comment. "But she does not have the stamina to handle the work I will be giving her once more companies start investing into my branch and I in theirs."

"Is that it then? Is that how you're going to prove that she's not an excellent secretary is by literally working her to death? This is not the son that I raised you to be." Touga firmly stated causing Sesshomaru to growl.

"You didn't raise me. Ha-Ha did," Sesshomaru snapped, "And I'm not so low to make my executive secretary do useless work that results in accomplishing nothing for my branch. I do have pride in my ability to give her the work of what my real secretary should be doing."

Sesshomaru gave his Chi-Chi one last glare before exiting his office and going back to his floor. Once he was back on his floor, he walked to his office door glancing at his secretary typing something up as he walked into his office. And there on his desk were the files he had instructed her to finish. He could tell they were all organized and typed up to his standards. He didn't need the typed files at the moment since he still had some other things to focus on. He sat back in his chair reviewing the file he was originally going over before the interruption from his father and took a sip of his refilled hot sweet honeysuckle tea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The plot has finally started to move. The first three chapters were an introduction to this story and now we can finally start seeing the development of Sesshomaru and Rin. I hope my development scenes in Sesshomaru are noticeable to read because they may be tricky to understand. It’s kinda like a blink and you miss it. If you do not understand it, then I will point it out in the next chapter.
> 
> For those who commented saying how you felt bad for Rin and want her to stand up for herself, you will slowly see it. To understand why I’m not immediately making her stand up for herself is because my take on Rin is the Rin before she met Sesshomaru in the anime/manga, where she is shy and timid, but courageous. I am planning on showing bits of her courageous side, but I want her character to stay innocent, pure and true because it is important how Sesshomaru will be viewing her in the future. I know this may not be to everyone’s liking because it may seem like Rin is weak by letting a man tell her what to do and sexist but understand that is not the case. It is her personality and she will slowly change and develop, but she won’t have that bold attitude I’m assuming everyone wants her to have.
> 
> Youkai- Demon  
> Ha-Ha- Mother


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies if the characters seem OCC. For some reason, writing Kagome and Inuyasha is weird and I feel like I do not know the characters very well as I do for Rin and Sesshomaru. Also this chapter is where the plot starts to pick up.

Rin took her final step up the stairs of the hill and turned around to admire Tokyo's city horizon. She always loved walking up the stairs to the shrine to watch as the sunrise cast its golden hue upon the darkness in the city. And that alone made it her favorite spot in all of Tokyo. It was always worth making a stop here to admire the view. But since it was so early and the sun hadn't started to rise yet, Rin decided to go to the shrine to offer her daily prayers.

She gently tossed her money down the well and bowed as she rang the bell, hearing it chime, and closed her eyes to give Kami-sama her prayers. The prayers she whispered were always consistent since she started to come here, but today she decided to offer one more prayer. For Taisho-sama, in hopes he may remember her. Rin knew she was being rather silly with this prayer, but deep down in her heart, she wanted him to remember her. Even if he remembered her as being a silly, bratty, little girl, it was worth it in her heart to be remembered again. She spent most of her lifetime being forgotten about that it would be nice to know someone still remembered her from her old past. Before the accident. Rin opened her eyes and bowed her head again.

"Rin-chan?"

Rin immediately turned around at the sound of her name being called and smiled when she saw Miko Kagome Higurashi-san. Rin politely smiled and bowed her head. It had been a few weeks since she had last seen Higurashi-san since she been spending a lot of time with her boyfriend.

"Miko-san." She addressed as Higurashi-san walked over to her.

"Good morning, Rin-chan, how are you? And you don't have to keep calling me 'Miko-san' every time we talk. You can call my Kagome." Higurashi-san said with a charming smile as she held onto her broom, dressed in her traditional Miko robes.

"I'm doing well, how are you? And as I said before, if I do not properly address you by your status, it would be very rude of me. You are from the Higurashi family, a very famous, powerful and well-known bloodline of Miko's. Addressing your title is my respect to you." Rin explained with a soft smile knowing they've had this conversation before. Higurashi-san just smiled back as if she could read Rin's mind, but she just brushed it off as always.

"I'm doing well, just a little tired. Anyways, why are you here so early in the morning? Usually you come here after work in the late afternoon." Higurashi-san asked with a curious tone to her voice, changing the subject from their previous conversation.

"I recently got a new job. The only free time that I have these days, other than sleeping, is now and I want to continue to offer my prayers." Rin said gripping her handbag knowing she should leave soon for work or she wouldn't have enough time to get everything done for tomorrow.

Higurashi-san raised an eyebrow as her eyes widened a little. "The only free time you have is at 5:00am?! That's crazy! Where do you work now?"

Rin softly chuckled at Higurashi-san's exclamation, amused by her outburst and concern.

"I recently started to work at Taisho Corporation Inc. Company. I am an executive secretary there."

Higurashi-san gasped, and her eyes widened even more as she stared at Rin as if she was an alien. "Don't tell me your Sesshomaru-oniisan's new executive secretary?!"

Rin startled by how Higurashi-san knew of where she worked, dumbly nodded her head in surprise. "H-how did you know?" Rin asked confused.

"My boyfriend runs a branch there. He's Sesshomaru-oniisan's half-brother, Inuyasha. Inuyasha Taisho." Higurashi explained as Rin suddenly connected the dots.

She immediately remembered him. His long silver hair, pure golden eyes, and dog ears. And then she remembered their encounter and grimaced. She recalled Touga-sama telling her he had two sons, Inuyasha-sama and Taisho-sama and understood why Taisho-sama was so hostile when Inuyasha-sama came to his floor. Inuyasha-sama was a half-demon with human blood from his mother. That was why Taisho-sama seemed to really dislike his half-brother. Rin felt like she needed to sit down after learning such things and now felt stupid for not putting two and two together earlier.

"From your expression, I can tell that Inuyasha didn't leave a good impression on you?" Higurashi-san mused with a sympathetic voice as she gently patted Rin's shoulder in support.

Rin suddenly shook her head from the overload of information and just smiled. "No-it wasn't that. H-he just came to meet me and then Taisho-sama suddenly appeared and they argued and well, I-let's just say he wasn't happy seeing his half-brother on his floor." Rin tried to smile again to brush it off like it was nothing, because it was. It was nothing compared to their first encounter. She still remembered how terrified she was, thinking she could have died that day when she saw his youkai's transformation face. The wounds on her shoulder still hurt, even though they were mostly healed by now and the bruise, though still there, was slowly fading. After a week of working for Taisho-sama, Rin still feared he may actually kill her one of these days. He didn't seem like a youkai that would joke about threats lightly.

Though from Higurashi-san's expression she seemed to have not liked her reaction or tone when she asked. "Did Sesshomaru hurt you? Because if he did, I'm going to purify his ass for something you weren't responsible for." Higurashi-san said suddenly in a very serious tone and her eyes narrowed as she started to ramble, "For Sesshomaru to lash out at you when you did nothing wrong is low! I mean Inuyasha mostly asks for it when they argue, but for him to take it out on you is not fair."

Rin quickly shook her head and checked her watch. She was already late for work. "I have to get going now. I'm so sorry for cutting our conversation short, please understand and forgive me for my rudeness Miko-san." Rin bowed her head once more and left as she walked down the stairs, missing her view of the sunrise as she ran off to work.

* * *

Kagome watched Rin-chan disappear quickly, running around the corner until she couldn't be seen anymore. Kagome always liked Rin-chan when she started to regularly visit the Higurashi Shrine a year ago. Though Rin-chan was shy and timid when she tried to have conversations with her, Kagome knew she instantly liked her and wanted to be friends. Which was why she always asked if Rin-chan wanted to have a cup of tea with her, but she always politely declined. And now, sweet, shy, kind Rin-chan was working for one of the most feared youkai's in the world who despised humans as if they were dirt on the bottom of his shoe. Kagome scowled and grabbed her phone out of her pocket quickly dialing her boyfriend.

" _What's wrong Kagome?_ " He answered after a few rings with a sleepy voice.

Kagome took a deep breathe in, before screaming, "Inuyasha! Osuwari!"

She heard Inuyasha groan in pain as the sound of his body hit the floor with a hard  _smack!_

" _What the fuck is wrong with you, ya crazy bitch!_ " Inuyasha yelled on the other end in an angry tone.

"How could you!" Kagome snapped, "how could you think it was a good idea to go down to Sesshomaru's floor and then let him take his aggression out on Rin-chan?! You know how much you two bicker and yet you let Rin-chan take the blame when she wasn't even responsible for your dog fights!"

Inuyasha who sounded like he was yawning had yet to answer, which only made Kagome even angrier.

"Inuyasha…" she threatened.

Knowing he was about to get another 'osuwari' if he didn't answer her soon. " _Who's Rin again?_ "

"Osuwari!" Kagome screamed hearing Inuyasha's body hit the floor again. Ever since she surprised Inuyasha with the sacred jewel beads and convinced him to wear them, dating him had become so much easier and less of a headache with the amount of times she saved them from useless arguments. Kagome believed, much to Inuyasha's disbelief, that their relationship had become stronger. When they were teenagers, all they seemed to do was bicker when they were in the same room and while they still do it now, they both learned to listen to what each one had to say before a full-blown argument could erupt. Still on the other hand, sex after an argument was amazing with Inuyasha getting the most passionate, letting his inner youkai claim her.

" _Kagome!_ " Inuyasha yelled though the phone, " _Will ya stop it with the fucking commands! I'm not a dog! Just tell me what I did wrong and I'll go fix it!_ "

Kagome sighed and now felt a little guilty about it. But sometimes Inuyasha's actions made her wonder if he ever thought before he acted. "Just go apologize to Rin-chan okay? I'm sorry for the commands, but I just feel protective over her. She's all alone, and I can't help but want to help her." Kagome whispered out, leaning against the sacred shrine tree.

" _Apologize to Rin?_ " Inuyasha asked, obviously still not knowing who Rin-chan was.

"Sesshomaru-oniisan's new executive secretary." Kagome clarified.

" _Ah, the cute one._ " Inuyasha commented.

"Excuse me?" Kagome asked in a dark, threating tone.

" _Nothing,_ " Inuyasha quickly recovered, " _I'll go apologize to her when I go into work this morning._ "

Kagome sighed again. "I'll see you later today, 'kay?"

" _Yeah, I'll meet you at your place around 4:00pm,_ " Inuyasha said with a pause, " _You know that I love ya, right Kagome? You're my mate and there's no one else in the world that can compare with you._ "

Kagome nodded her head, a small smile tugging on her lips. Inuyasha always knew how to make it up to her, no matter how dense he could be sometimes. He always knew how to put a smile on her lips. "I know, I love you too."

* * *

Sesshomaru stepped onto the floor of his branch and walked down the aisle to his office. He briefly stopped to order his secretary to come to his office, when his nose picked up a scent that was all too familiar. The half-breed's mate. Sesshomaru briefly growled at the thought of how she got that scent on her.

As he opened the door, hearing the soft click of heels behind him, he gracefully walked to his desk. Once he sat down in his chair, he took a sip of the hot cup of coffee waiting for him as he glanced at his schedule for the day and let himself enjoy the taste of the bitterness. He could have used a cup like this last night when he was working at home. He glanced up to his secretary, seeing her look down as always as she told him updates that had been made to his branch, messages, and paperwork that needed his attention. As she bowed her head and turned to leave, Sesshomaru growled causing her to stay.

"Is there a problem Taisho-sama?" She asked nervously, her doe brown eyes briefly meeting his as she played with the hem of her white blouse.

Instead of answering, Sesshomaru merely just stared at her trying to figure out how she could possibly know the half-breed's mate. He narrowed his eyes in thought.

"Get that stench off of you." he ordered, seeing her look up at him with confusion.

"Stench?" she asked sniffing her clothes.

Sesshomaru almost rolled his eyes. "The half-breed's mate. Her stench is on you."

Realizing what he meant, she softly spoke, "Oh, of course."

Sesshomaru paused and looked at her for a second, briefly curious. "Why do you smell like her?"

"She works as a miko at the Higurashi Shrine I visited this morning." She explained nervously.

"Hm," Sesshomaru said dismissably, gesturing his hand for her to leave. He saw her bow her head again and exit his door.

Time passed as always when Sesshomaru was working, ignoring the world around him and only paying attention to the things that he deemed important, until he was suddenly interrupted by an unpleasant stench, working its way up to his floor. It seemed his day was destined to be filled with unpleasant scents. He stood up from his chair, hearing the elevator bell ring as the doors opened and closed. He walked to his door, when he suddenly heard a fearful gasp. Stopping, Sesshomaru's sharp ears listened to what his secretary sounded so fearful of. He heard her shuffle quickly to get out of her seat and walk towards the intruder.

"Can I help you?" she quickly asked in a soft whisper.

"Yeah, I need to talk to ya. Privately." Said the intruder, causing Sesshomaru to narrow his eyes. He felt his inner youkai wake up with the sudden scent of fear in the air and a sour taste that entered his mouth.

"I'm sorry, but I don't have time to talk right now," she quickly said, "I'm very busy with work an-"

"It won't take long, just come with me." He interrupted, the sound of a hand grasping a wrist was when Sesshomaru decided to make his presence known. He opened the door to be greeted with the half-breed glaring at him, an annoyed expression smearing his features, his secretary's scent of fear more prominent, and his employees all ignoring the scene, knowing it is best to pretend it wasn't happening.

"Where are you taking my secretary, half-breed?" Sesshomaru demanded in an ice-cold voice.

"None of ya business," He answered with a smirk, "besides why do you care? I thought you despised humans?"

"I do, but you forcefully taking my executive secretary away from her work is not something that I stand by. Leave. Now. Or I  _will_  kill you." Sesshomaru threatened with a growl.

"I'd like to see ya try." He smirked. Sesshomaru, not having the patience to deal with the half-breed's games, released his poisonousness whip and flung it at him. The foul creature dodged in time, taking his executive secretary by the waist. Hearing the fearful and shocked gasp from his secretary, she clung to the mutt shaking in fear as he used his demonic speed to avoid his brother's wrath. The sight made the sour taste in Sesshomaru's mouth stronger.

"Are you really going to kill me if I have your precious secretary in my arms?" the mutt dared to mock tightening his grip firmly on  _his_  executive secretary wrapping his arms around her, like a disgusting snake. Sesshomaru let out a low, predatorial growl feeling his youkai wanting to kill, wanting blood to be on his hands.

"She'll just be an unaccountable death if I end up killing you." Sesshomaru answered simply, flexing his claws out to make them longer and sharper. The cage keeping in his inner youkai, demanded to be set free as anger boiled throughout his blood. He released his poison whip once more, but this time thrusted it to the side, rather than straightforward, causing the half-breed to take a blow to his shoulder. The scent of his muddled blood made Sesshomaru's youkai demand more.

"Fuck!" He hissed pressing his hand towards the wound, both of them knowing instantly it was a deep cut by the pungent scent of his blood seeping out. His secretary looked at the red oozing liquid in fright and tried to wiggle free from his tight grasp.

"Let me go!" his executive secretary cried out, struggling to get away from the mutt's vice grip as she uselessly pounded his chest. She looked petrified at the situation before her, the smell of tears wafted in the atmosphere. She looked at Sesshomaru catching his eye, her deep chocolate brown orbs screamed for him to save her from the half-breed's arms. The look in her eyes fueling up his anger even more.

"Hey, I wouldn't do that if I were ya. This Sesshomaru right now is practically on a killing spree and will cut down anything that moves." The mutt said trying to stop his secretary from getting out of his hold.

 _ **How dare he!**_  Roared his youkai who wanted to cut down the half-breed for his disgustingness; touching something that clearly did not belong to him. The way he was holding her, rubbing his foul scent on her skin. He would not tolerate that scent anywhere near his nose, especially not on his secretary.

Sesshomaru used his demonic speed to appear right in front of Inuyasha, his fist contacting his half-brother's cheek causing him to release his grasp over his secretary. Inuyasha, who couldn't see the blinding speed of Sesshomaru's youkai, wasn't able to dodge and took the hit that sent him flying across the floor, his back hit the wall; denting it as cracks spread all the way up to the ceiling. Sesshomaru surveyed the dent as he saw the half-breed collapse to the ground. Such satisfaction. That should definitely knock some sense into his brainless head. Such stupidity to go up against him right now.

A whimpering sound caught Sesshomaru's attention. Looking down at what is in his arms he realized they were in an interesting pose; his hand around her waist, resting on her hip and her face buried in his chest. Small hands gripped his shirt, shaking in fright as wet tears soaked his Armani suit. Disgusting and yet…oddly satisfying. The scent of her fear still emitting off of her, but less strongly, which confusingly lessened his youkai's anger.

"What is the meaning of this?!" stormed ChiChi as he walked in on the sight before him. His eldest son, holding his secretary in his arms and his other son picking himself up from a pile of rubble from an indented, destroyed wall.

Sesshomaru, who did not have time for any of this, pushed away his secretary from his personal space. Her face wet from tears and hands shaking looked up at him with alarm, as if she didn't want him to leave her alone and out of the safety of his arms. The sight should have disgusted him. A human woman, crying all over him and yet he felt like he did not want to let her go, which was ridiculous.

"Get back to work." He ordered, releasing his grip off her shoulder. She sniffed and brushed her tears away and nodded her head, quickly gathering herself. She bowed her head to him and then ChiChi and walked back towards her desk. Sesshomaru from the corner of his eye saw her sit down and dive back into a file before his attention went to the half-breed who was scowling at him.

"You're lucky I don't have time to kill you today half-breed. But the next time you barge in on my floor uninvited, you will painfully die," Sesshomaru warned turning his attention towards ChiChi, "Get it out of my sight."

Touga growled at him, but Sesshomaru ignored it as he always did and turned back towards his office, hearing ChiChi walking behind him.

"What is the matter with you?!" he started, "You just slammed your brother through a wall!"

"I would have liked to slam him through more than a wall," Sesshomaru responded, getting another growl, "But it is not me who you should be having this conversation with. I have already warned you and the mutt that I do not want him to be anywhere near my office floor. It's his dull-witted brain that can't comprehend information well; which is why I'll never understand why you gave him 33% of this company along with his own branch."

Touga scowled at Sesshomaru's response with frustration. "Stop underestimating Inuyasha like he's nothing! He's your bother! You two share the same blood! The same family surnames!"

"That's because he is nothing! We may be half-brothers by sharing your blood and have the same surname, but let's not forget that you tarnished it when you decided to sleep with that whore!" Sesshomaru snapped at his father, frustrated that ChiChi did not see his reasons as always.

"Don't you dare call my mate that ever again, Sesshomaru," Touga threatened harshly, feeling the last of his patience reduce with his eldest son's ignorant attitude.

Touga shook his head knowing he couldn't control Sesshomaru for being this stubborn. "You know, one day, I really hope you find your mate soon. You've been depriving yourself from any kind of love and affection, any emotion really. Because when you meet her, I'm praying for you that you will really cherish her and understand the importance of how powerful emotions can be."

Sesshomaru stood behind his desk, seeing his sire's sorrowful eyes; his own expression stoic. "That will never happen." He stated simply, choosing to tell his father about what he recently discovered himself.

"You don't believe that do you?" ChiChi asked in disbelief, "You don't believe you will ever find your mate?"

"That will never happen," Sesshomaru repeated, seeing his father's eyes alter at his repetition "because she's already dead."

Touga's golden eyes widened, his mouth hung open at Sesshomaru's declaration. He took a step forward, immediately becoming the role of the concerned ChiChi in wanting to comfort.

"B-but then how are you still...?" ChiChi stuttered out taking another step closer.

"We never bonded nor formed a strong connection. My youkai doesn't feel her anymore. She's gone." Sesshomaru explained simply, watching ChiChi's saddened expression, until he was standing in front of him.

"Sesshomaru, are you-"

"I have work to finish. Close the door on your way out." Sesshomaru blatantly stated taking his seat in his chair and looking down at his papers.

Sesshomaru saw his father hesitate slightly at his request. Touga put his hand on his eldest's shoulder and gently gripped it.

"I'm so sorry," he whispered out, his voice hoarse, "just know that I will always be here when you want to talk."

Sesshomaru didn't say anything. ChiChi's attempt at comforting was truly pathetic. As if he needed any comforting when he didn't even feel much of anything for his dead mate. What's in the past is in the past. His only worry other than his succeeding branch was how much time he had left before his youkai's strength gave out and he commits suicide.

Touga nodded his head and sighed. He walked out and closed the door. Sesshomaru glanced up seeing ChiChi gone and relaxed himself for a moment after everything that just happened. He debated with himself for a few minutes, wondering if he chose the right move by telling his father the truth about his dead mate, but knew it would have come out eventually. Now that his father knew, no doubt he would tell his mate and then the half-breed as well and with that thought, brought back the sour taste in his mouth. But the only good thing was he would be getting the space he needed away from ChiChi. But then again, there was a highly good chance that ChiChi would end up telling HaHa, and he'll have to deal with her. Though, perhaps that may be the best solution. She might know of what to do. Sesshomaru decided he would seek her guidance when she will call him.

Sesshomaru glanced down at his hand, still warm from the touch of his secretary's hip. It wasn't a burning heat from touching something hot, no, it was a soft warm heat that radiated from his fingertips to his palm. Sesshomaru closed his eyes, remembering the sweet scent that lingered underneath the fear and tears. Honeysuckle. Having her pressed against his chest intensified her scent, and it was like nothing compared to the faint whiffs he would catch. She felt so small in his arms. So breakable. So fragile. Like all humans. Weak.

 _ **She has such a sweet scent**_  purred his youkai who wanted to bury their nose into her neck and bite.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have already started writing the next chapter so hopefully it won't take me this long to update! Sometime in the future, I will make a few edits, nothing major before I post the next chapter. It won't change the story at all, promise, but something may change that I will make a note of in the next chapter.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love writing this story. Already writing the next chapter soo....

Touga paced the floor of his study, his mind still not able to wrap around what his eldest son had told him a few days ago.

"Of course, Sesshomaru would keep all things personal and not tell anyone," Touga muttered to himself, "He's my son and I didn't even see any signs of this happening. How much pain has he been in? Is this a recent occurrence or had it happened centuries ago?"

Touga rubbed his eyes with his hands, trying to breathe out all of the stressful things in his life. The door to his study opened and in came his beautiful wife and mate, Izayoi. Just seeing her brought a smile to his face. She walked up to Touga who immediately wrapped his arms around her and hugged her, breathing in her calming scent of lavender.

"What's wrong dear?" she asked. Her gentle voice soothing his internal worries. He moved them to sit on the couch where they would be more comfortable. Touga ran his hand up and down her back and sighed.

"Dear?" Izayoi asked now concerned as she sat straight up to look at the tired features he wore. She gently placed a hand on his cheek and stroked it. The comfort of it made Touga lean into her palm and place a kiss.

"It's Sesshomaru," Touga finally said watching as Izayoi understood with a simple nod and a compassionate smile.

"What is it with him this time?" she asked, her tone not having a hint of distaste, not that he expected her too. Though Izayoi and Sesshomaru's relationship was practically non-existent, she still cared for him as step-mother should. Any bad blood Sesshomaru spilled, Izayoi never viewed him any differently and always saw him as part of their pack.

"He…his mate is dead." Touga heard Izayoi gasp in surprise as a frightened expression crossed her face.

"What? When? H-how is he still alive?" she asked gripping his hand. Touga merely pressed her back into his chest and purred, trying to calm her down as her scent became unpleasant.

"He said they never bonded and didn't form a strong connection. His youkai doesn't feel her presence anymore." Touga answered.

"But still, how can he be alive knowing that she's gone? Is he in pain? Shouldn't you be with him right now, comforting him?" Izayoi exclaimed pulling herself away from Touga.

"We both know Sesshomaru will never ask for comfort from me. He keeps everything to himself that even I can't tell if he's secretly in agony or does not care." Touga sighed, "You know Sesshomaru has never expressed interest in finding his mate. Not once has he ever said he wanted to find her. Not once!"

Izayoi sighed seeing her husband's anxiousness. She placed a soft kiss on his hand and smiled, loving how passionate he felt for his eldest son.

"Why don't you contact InuKimi?" she suggested cupping his cheek, so he could look at her.

"How can she help? She doesn't have a mate." Touga said not seeing his mate's point.

"No, but she does know Sesshomaru better than you. Perhaps he may be more open to talking to her than you." Izayoi gently suggested knowing how pained Touga felt about his weak relationship with Sesshomaru.

Touga sighed and closed his eyes. "All I've ever wanted for him was to find some form of happiness in his dark, pessimistic, cruel world. I was really hoping he wouldn't be like his mother, content with never knowing who her mate is. I just wish that he could share his problems with me. I'm his father, shouldn't I be helping him out through any sorrowful emotions he may feel rather than InuKimi?"

"Yes, but maybe that's not what Sesshomaru needs right now. I know you want what's best for Sesshomaru, but so does InuKimi. Don't write her off so fast." Izayoi lightly scolded in a playful tone.

Touga rolled his eyes. "I don't even think she ever viewed Sesshomaru as her son." Earning a light hit from his mate.

"She does see him as her son. In her own way." Izayoi defended. Touga smiled and kissed her nose, loving how big of a heart his mate has.

"I'll call her right now if that makes you happy." Touga said grinning at Izayoi's giggles.

"It will. One day dear, Sesshomaru is going to see and appreciate just how amazing of a father you are. He will open up to you and seek guidance, but he will do it when he's ready. Just be a little bit more patient. He'll come around." She said placing a soft kiss on his lips before exiting his study.

Touga smiled remembering the kiss and picked up his phone with a grimace. He scrolled for InuKimi's number and heard it ring, secretly hoping she wouldn't pick up.

" _Speak._ " Came her cold voice after the third ring.

"Hello InuKimi." Touga greeted politely.

" _Get to the point of this conversation, Touga,_ " she sighed with boredom, " _what's wrong with Sesshomaru this time?_ "

"How do you know this regards Sesshomaru?" Touga asked.

" _Why else would you be calling me?_ " she deadpanned humorously.

Touga growled, remembering that tone in her voice. It practically summed up every conversation in their entire marriage. Touga took a deep breath letting go of his frustration and at the memories of their failed marriage running through his mind.

"A few days ago, Sesshomaru told me something very personal and I fear that he may be in great danger." He explained seriously his voice deepening.

" _Oh?_ " she asked with no interest in her tone.

"He told me his mate…is dead," Touga softly whispered before continuing, "We both know that you have never been much of a mother to Sesshomaru before, but for once in your life can you please talk to him about how he is feeling? I'm concerned that he may do something reckless or have a ragging episode or something that is potentially very dangerous to himself. Just once,  _please_  InuKimi, take time out of your life and emotionally invest into our son. Don't you want him happy?"

" _Hm._ " She responded, and the line went dead.

Touga growled frustratingly throwing his phone against the wall, watching it break. She had definitely not changed in the last five centuries.

* * *

InuKimi dropped her phone on the desk and took another sip of her white wine as she strolled across her living room penthouse gracefully, seeing the boring, dull view of the city's lights.

"Akito." She called.

"Hai, Ojou-sama." came the immediate reply of her trusted servant and lover, her deep jade slit snake eyes watching her every movement.

"Don't you think it's time to see my troublesome son again?" She sighed taking another sip of her wine, "Paris is becoming too boring for me. Get the private jet ready and pack everything, I'm moving back to Japan, and I want all of my stuff to be there in the next 12 hours."

"Right away." Akito said with a bow.

"Akito," InuKimi said turning around her playful tone getting serious, "have you ever heard of anything like this happening before?"

Akito raised her jade eyes to meet sharp gold ones, reading InuKimi's expression, she shook her head. "No. I, like many other youkais before me, believe in the universal law: if a youkai's mate dies, then they perish as well."

InuKimi sat down in a chair, her empty wine glass hanging out of her hand. Akito immediately went to her side and poured her another glass.

"Do you think 300 hundred years was perhaps too long to not speak to him?" InuKimi wondered taking another sip of her wine.

"The last time you spoke to him, you believed he was doing well. He like you, still had not expressed interest in finding his mate." Akito said trying to relieve the stress her Lady might have felt.

"Yes, but perhaps we are too much alike." InuKimi thoughtfully said leaning her head on her hand.

"How can he not be too much like you? You did raise him after all." Akito reminded.

"I merely breastfeed him until he weaned off from my milk and learned to fend for himself. Touga would say in the past that it hardly counts as raising him." InuKimi scoffed taking another sip of her wine at that memory.

"Perhaps, but he does seem to follow the more human tradition way of raising a pup than the Inu's." Akito chastised.

InuKimi nodded her head again, her thoughts wandering to her youkai's breed. "Inu's are a dying breed. There are hardly any purebreds left in this world."

"How many purebreds are there?" Akito curiously asked knowing her Lady never talked about her kind, unless she was reminiscing.

"Eight. Myself included. Me, Sesshomaru, Touga, Kazuma, Miyuki, Daisuke, Hiroshi and Ayumi. By sheer luck, Hiroshi and Ayumi's youkai knew they were mates and were not forced into an arranged marriage like Touga and I. They produced two healthy children too, Miyuki and Kazuma." InuKimi breathed out bitterly remembering her parents and Touga's forcing them together to continue the purebred's line.

"Well, since Sesshomaru's mate has died and he is still among us, do you think he can find another mate?" Akito asked helping her Lady to a possible solution.

InuKimi shook her head and took another sip. "Unlike the rest of the youkais breeds who get to freely choose their mate, Inus are already destined with one. Though, now Sesshomaru may be more open to an arranged marriage to Hiroshi and Ayumi's daughter, Miyuki." InuKimi contemplated, thinking how her son may agree to that idea.

"If I may ask, what do you mean Inus are already destined with one?" Akito asked not understanding the meaning behind her words.

InuKimi merely smirked. "Every Inu born, already subconsciously know what they want in a mate, our counterpart so to speak. We search them out through our senses, but mainly reply heavily on scent. We will find other smells to be attractive, but once we find our mate's scent, nothing can ever compare."

InuKimi shook her head and put her glass of wine down on the table. Akito smiled and kneeled down to kiss her hand.

"I hope you don't ever find you mate." Akito spoke honestly seeing an amused smile on InuKimi's face, her playful personality returning to her beautiful face.

"Unfortunately, one day I will have too. I do sometimes miss the feeling of being pregnant. I may even ask Kazuma or Daisuke to sire my next one to try and keep the pureblood line going." InuKimi teased with a small smile seeing Akito's jade eyes harden and hissed.

"But not for another few more centuries, promise?" Akito asked leaning in, her lips barely touching InuKimi's asking permission to kiss.

"I never make promises." InuKimi said as she closed the distance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sesshomaru’s mom may seem OCC, but the way I see her from the manga and anime as having a taunting playful personality which is what she is going to be like in this story. I see her someone who likes to manipulate and taunt others and find amusement in it.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A few things first, my wonderful beta for this story is about to get hit in the hurricane that is going to happen next week and I would really like everyone to pray for her safety. She is a goddess right now for editing this while preparing for the hurricane. So if you can just take a moment and pray for her safety that will be great.
> 
> Now for the story, I am almost finished writing the next chapter, but am going to see if my beta has internet to edit it so it may take a while for the next chapter to be published. The plot has started a few chapters back so now prepare for a lot of Sesshomaru and Rin moments because that is now going to be the main focus of this whole entire story. There will be many moments from Sesshomaru and Rin's perspective with a few other characters here in there to add to the story or spice things up. So, enjoy reading!

**Chapter 7**

Sesshomaru checked the clock once more and collected his file for his business dinner tonight. He pinched the bridge of his nose to try and clear his head and body from the constant pain from the empty void he'd been feeling for the last few days. Annoyance and frustration flowing throughout his body, he took a deep breath in to try and regain some sort of calmness he once felt before the whole "my mate is dead" ordeal unraveled. It was 6:42pm and his business dinner didn't start until 7:30pm.

A soft knock to his door snapped him out of the headache he'd been dealing with. He opened his eyes, just in time to see his executive secretary quietly walk in with a file, most likely holding possible contracts, as she closed the door behind her.

"Apologies for the intrusion Taisho-sama," she said looking up to quickly meet his gaze before looking back down. "Here are the new contracts for tonight's dinner meeting with Armstrong-san."

Sesshomaru merely nodded his head, watching her slowly walk up to his desk to put the file down in front of him. His nose immediately picking up on her alluring scent. The sudden pain from the empty void inside him lifted. He could see her soft, wet, plump lips moving, speaking and yet his brain could not process the words coming out of her mouth. All he could think or feel were his instincts driving him to know just how sweet those plumped pink lips taste.

 _ **Just a little taste**_  his youkai tempted.  _ **What could be the harm in that? We can easily convince her with just a flick of our tongue…**_

Sesshomaru kept looking at those tempting lips moving, beginning to indulge in his youkai's urge when he suddenly caught himself actually wanting to act on those desires. That shook him out of his daze and he closed his eyes and took in another deep breath of her honeysuckle scent.

"Are you alright Taisho-sama?" Sesshomaru heard her ask, concern laced in her voice. He opened his eyes to see worry expressed on her face and snarled causing her to quickly take a few steps back. The action caused the empty void in his body to hurt a hundredfold. Sesshomaru growled in annoyance again at the painful feeling fighting inside him, not understanding why his secretary's action made the pain worse. His whole body felt like it was being torched alive. His muscles, his flesh, his blood felt like they were being burned and boiled and peeling off of his body. Every single fiber in his body being disintegrated. His head aching from the migraine, the harsh pounding beating his brain felt like it is going to melt at the heat his body was producing.

Then he smelled the scent of fear coming off of her and he groaned, his whole-body aching even more than it possibly could, fighting against him. Almost tempting him to kill himself just to end the unbearable pain. Even with his super youkai healing powers, it couldn't seem to heal this pain at all. Never in his entire centuries of living had he felt such excruciating pain hitting him everywhere possible in his body. Destroying him on the inside. The pain grew worse to the point where he actually collapsed to his knees, heavily breathing out his exhaustion. Him, the great Sesshomaru Taisho, with his many titles of victories, heir to the Western Lands, and CEO of Taisho Corporation Inc. Company, collapsing on his knees at the amount of pain he was feeling.

' _Why am I in so much pain?_ ' Sesshomaru thought clenching his hand, his claws cutting his palm drawing blood causing it to run through his fingers.

 _ **It must be the first stage of an effect our body is having recognizing our mate is dead**_  his youkai whimpered in pain.

A soft hand touched his shoulder bringing with it the sound of a delicate purr. Sesshomaru glanced towards the sound seeing his secretary on her knees by his side trying to sooth the pain away he was feeling by purring. Without thinking, Sesshomaru felt his own chest rumble, purring with her and closed his eyes. His body already feeling the effects of her comfort as the pain started to subdue. He focused his listening on her purring and took in her scent, feeling the calmness he sought out finally come.

Sesshomaru didn't know how long they stayed like that, but once he opened his eyes concentrating on the world around him, he had never felt so light. He looked back at the woman beside him, worry and fear still etched on her face as she continued to purr. Sesshomaru immediately stood up, stopped his purring and looked down at her wide brown eyes, his mind now processing what had just transpired.

He took comfort from a human. A human. A lowly, pathetic, weak,  _human_. And worst of all, he enjoyed it. No – he savored it. Every last millisecond. He savored the feeling of her hand on his arm, the beautiful sound of her purr matching his like a ballad. The way her scent calmed his every nerve in his body, making him want more. No – crave more. Crave everything her body had to give. And as much has he hated it, Sesshomaru wanted to selfishly indulge in the desire.

He blinked not understanding why he was reacting this way towards her. Could it be mating season was coming up and his natural instinct was to mate with someone? No, mating season wouldn't happen for another few months. Then what? What could it be that had suddenly made his entire being lust after a human and seek comfort from her rather than another woman? Nothing was making sense to Sesshomaru anymore. His mind not able to tell the difference from lust to comfort when he looked at her, but the common ground in both those needs was his desire to have her. Somehow the mere idea of another women, youkai or human, disgusted him. He only wanted her and no one else. She was his and he was hers.

"This never happened," he growled out, huffing his annoyance at his body's demand in wanting to mate with her. To taste those plump, wet, pink lips. The continuing thought of just her lips had started to make his groin stiffen.

Sesshomaru saw realization dawn on her, as if she too was also in a trance and quickly stood up. She brushed invisible dirt off her light brown pencil skirt and cleared her throat, a blush spreading across her face. In embarrassment or shame, Sesshomaru could not tell, but he did not care about her human emotions.

"Of course, Taisho-sama," she spoke, "the new contracts are on your desk. Have a good evening tonight with Armstrong-san." She brushed a piece of her hair from her face and tucked it behind her ear and bowed her head leaving his office.

"Gather your things," Sesshomaru quickly said, his body beginning to feel the aching void again at seeing her leave.

His secretary quickly turned around, confusion written on her face.

"We have a dinner meeting to attend. Daniel Armstrong is a human from America. You'll do your job and make him less annoying by helping to speed up the process of the meeting." He swiftly explained his excuse.

The blush on her face, deepened to a beautiful rose color as she sheepishly smiled and nodded her head. "Hai, Taisho-sama." She said bowing one last time.

* * *

The drive to the dinner meeting was silent. Sesshomaru tried to do some work, but his eyes always seemed to only want to watch his secretary. He gave up trying to read through emails on his phone, pretending to do something work related, as he just stared at her.

Watching her look out her side of the window, seeing the street lights, people, cars, building all passing by. She had a small smile on her lips every time she seemed to see something she liked and Sesshomaru hated how he wanted to know what it was that made her smile.

When the car came to a stop, his personal assistant Jaken, announced they were there. "Sesshomaru-sama, we have arrived! Please, let me get the door!" he squawked out unbuckling his seatbelt.

"No need," Sesshomaru dismissed, "I'm already late as it is."

He grabbed his briefcase and strode out of the car, not waiting to check if his secretary was behind him. As soon as he entered the restaurant, a tall man with blue eyes and blond hair greeted him with a friendly smile.

"Mr. Taisho!" Daniel Armstrong said in English as he strode in front of him with his hand out.

"Mr. Armstrong," Sesshomaru greeted not shaking the man's hand, "let's begin the meeting."

By the end of the deal, Sesshomaru was not surprised by how the dinner meeting had turned out. It was a complete waste of time. Everything Armstrong said was just lie after lie, his scent full of the stink. Sesshomaru couldn't remember why he agreed to such a meeting if he was going to end up disappointed. Though to be slightly honest, Sesshomaru mainly payed attention to his secretary sitting next to him. Sesshomaru noticed it had been the longest time they had been in the same room since he re-hired her. She had stayed quite the majority of the meeting, offering him the correct contracts, and politely smiling at Armstrong when he boasted about his accomplishments and business. As if his failing company on the brink of bankruptcy needed any more attention. Sesshomaru, though, was surprised by how well she could keep her composer as if enjoying herself, had he not been paying close attention to her.

She had started to become such an intriguing human, as much as Sesshomaru hated it when his sharp, keen eyes started to notice such small details about her. He did not know why he started to notice these things today. Perhaps it was her comforting him earlier that made him see her in a different light? No. Sesshomaru immediately squashed that thought out of his mind.

"Now, Mr. Taisho," Armstrong said with a money eating smile, "what do you say about a partnership?"

Sesshomaru quickly drew his eyes away from his secretary and back to Armstrong.

"No." he sharply said closing the contract file shoving it away from him.

Armstrong appeared to be surprised by his rejection and Sesshomaru almost rolled his eyes.

' _What a complete idiot he is_ ' Sesshomaru thought seeing the apparent look of disappoint written across his face.

"Are you sure? This is a great deal; the start of a building friendship." Armstrong tried to save.

' _How desperate could he get?_ '

"This meeting was a complete waste of my time. No matter how much you boast about your accomplishments, it will not change the fact that you ran your company into the ground. No one will want to enter a partnership with a company that is on the brink of bankruptcy." Sesshomaru stated dully.

"T-that's not true." Armstrong lied.

"There are several flaws in your contract and the biggest one is that any smart businessman could see it in the profits. If you're asking me to invest 25% and only be rewarded with 5% of what I gave, it is just wasteful because you will get the remaining investment."

"All business needs to invest big before they can be rewarded with a better deal. If you agree to this contract, you will be happier in the end." Armstrong tried to persuade.

"My answer is no." Sesshomaru stood up, seeing his secretary already packed up, and left the annoying man to himself.

He continued to walk hearing the soft click of heels following behind him. Once out of the restaurant, Sesshomaru sighed at how boring and unfulfilling the meeting was, until his nose picked up an old familiar scent. His eyes followed that scent to see the matching cold, sharp, playful golden eyes looking back at him with an amused smile.

" **Sesshomaru, my darling son, it's been a while hasn't it?** " InuKimi growled out as motherly as she could stepping into view, giving them a few feet from each other.

" **Mother.** " Sesshomaru greeted coldly, his eyes glancing to his mother's shadow, Akito, who bowed her head in respect to him.

" **How have you been? When Touga told me what happened, I came rushing to check on you.** " InuKimi said in a fake overly concerned voice.

" **I'm fine.** " Sesshomaru lied, keeping his face stoic.

InuKimi smirked from the side of her lips indicating she knew Sesshomaru was lying. He followed his mother's eyes as they landed on the human behind him. His posture tensed up a little not knowing how his mother would react. She, like him, often times killed humans on a whim.

InuKimi tilted her head to the side in a playful manner and walked closer, inspecting the human woman. Sesshomaru watched her every move, readying himself should she strike.

" **And who is this little one?** " she asked standing in front of his secretary.

" **My Executive Secretary.** " Sesshomaru answered plainly, not moving from his spot.

" **Oh, are you finally starting to become like Touga?** " InuKimi teased hearing a distained growl from her son.

" **I'm nothing like him.** " Sesshomaru firmly stated. InuKimi rolled her eyes and went to take a closer look at the little human behind her son.

"What is your name?" she asked coldly.

Sesshomaru watched as his secretary smiled politely and perfectly bowed her head in respect. The nervous scent emanating out of her. She was scared at being in his mother's presence. Not that it was at all surprising, InuKimi was a very well-known intimidating Youkai in upper class society.

" **Rin. Rin Nori, Ojou-sama.** " She growled softly, tilting her head to the right to show submissiveness.

Sesshomaru saw his mother raise an arched brow, her face emotionless, but he did see that she was clearly impressed with her. A warm blossom of pride grew within Sesshomaru at knowing his mother accepted her as someone of little respect. After all it is not every day a human could speak Inu perfectly.

" **Your Inu is quite impressive. Where did you learn it?** " InuKimi asked, intrigued sticking her nose out to get his secretary's scent.

" **Thank you very much, Ojou-sama, for such a high compliment. I learned at Tokyo University.** " She answered raising her head back up, but not making eye contact. Another sign of submission.

Sesshomaru watched his secretary's conversation with his mother and the feeling of pride for her only grew. He knew his mother was a very difficult woman to impress and having her accept his secretary with respect made Sesshomaru almost feel…happy. Which he did not understand why. He had never felt this feeling of want in himself to impress his mother by someone. Snapping himself out of the ridiculous thoughts, Sesshomaru walked towards his mother to her awaiting car to take them somewhere.

"Sesshomaru, how rude of you, ignoring your secretary after all the help she is doing for you!" InuKimi said dramatically with a pout.

"She is merely doing her job. You are dismissed. Have Jaken drive you back." Sesshomaru said coldly towards his secretary who looked between him and his mother.

She nodded her head and bowed in respect. "Hai. Have a good evening, Taisho-sama, Ojou-sama." She took a few steps back and went to the car they originally came in. He saw her speak something to Jaken, who only grunted a response and drove away.

Sesshomaru got into his mother's car waiting for her to enter with Akito getting in the driver's seat. Once InuKimi entered, the car started, and they sat in silence for a few minutes. InuKimi's golden eyes observed her son already seeing an abundant of abnormalities coming off of him.

"If you have something to say then say it." Sesshomaru started looking at his mother with annoyance at her judgmental silence.

InuKimi smirked, knowing how to exactly rile up her son. "I like your little human secretary. She seems quite fitting for you. Did you hire her?"

Sesshomaru scoffed at the comment. "Father did."

"Oh, of course he did," InuKimi feigned forgetfulness, "how silly of me to assume my only son would dare to hire a human for such an important position."

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes at his mother's attempt to rile him up more. Her persisting annoyance would not get to him. Being raised by her and spending all his years living knowing her, had made him build up a strong stamina to her cunning games. "Get to the point as to why you are really here."

InuKimi's playful, golden eyes turned serious as she petted her mokomoko. "Now that your mate is dead, will you be considering taking a new one?"

Sesshomaru's eyebrow twitched at her question. He hadn't thought about taking a new mate. Most of his thoughts, other than running his branch, were how long he had to live before his inevitable doom. The thought of taking a new mate though, did not seem to appeal to him. Instead it appalled him.

"No," Sesshomaru answered, "why do you ask?"

"Our pure bloodline is dying out. Soon we will become extinct if we do not produce more. I was wondering if perhaps you would consider taking Hiroshi and Ayami's daughter Miyuki as your new mate. A few centuries younger she is than you, she has yet to find her mate and I am sure Hiroshi and Ayami will not protest to the thought of continuing our pure bloodline." InuKimi responded, watching for any indication of expression from her son's face. Though in the 300 years of no communication, he seemed to have gotten better at hiding his thoughts from her.

Sesshomaru stayed quite for a few minutes, contemplating just how much he should reveal to her. He knew father would tell her the truth, but he didn't assume he would tell her so soon or have her show up other than a phone call. Sesshomaru sighed and shook his head, knowing the safest option at the moment was to tell his mother the whole truth. As cunning and ruthless as she may be, he knew one of her top priorities was wanting to protect and increase the Inu's pure bloodline.

"I do not know how long I have to live," Sesshomaru started seeing his mother arch an eyebrow, wanting him to continue, "I have met my mate before, I do not know how many times or how long ago. My youkai has told me that when she died, we had a defense mechanism kick in, forgetting everything about her. It wasn't until recently that something must have triggered my memories. As each day passes and I start to remember more of her, the defense mechanism will not kick in anymore and my youkai's urge to be with our mate in the afterlife will be much stronger than my will to live."

InuKimi nodded her head understanding what her son was saying. Suicide. She shook her head in disbelief at never hearing such a thing before. Such a rare, unique situation her son was in. Touga will definitely not be pleased when he hears this. She can just imagine the pure look of horror on his face. As she felt sadden by the situation her son was in, she would take great enjoyment at seeing that expression on Touga's face when the time came for her to break the news to him.

"Have you experienced any effects already?" InuKimi asked drifting her thoughts away from her ex-husband.

Sesshomaru nodded his head, his gaze looking out the window. "My body has been feeling a constant pain of an empty void for the last few days. It wasn't until today that it became almost unbearable that it was really tempting to end it all. The pain was unlike anything I have ever experienced." Sesshomaru admitted knowing his confession of weakness would make it even more real and serious for his mother.

They stayed silent for a few minutes longer each not knowing what to say. InuKimi looked at her son with slight concern and began to think of ideas to preserve her son's life a bit longer.

"Maybe taking a new mate will help. If you and Miyuki claimed each other as mates, your life may be extended." She offered seeing a hint of an expression of disgust on her son's face.

"The idea of taking a new mate is appalling." Sesshomaru stated thinking about Miyuki. They had not seen each other since she was a pup, since his parents got divorced. He vaguely remembered her being a quiet pup with a loud, obnoxious older brother.

Sesshomaru continued to think about his mother's words. Would taking another woman as his mate really extended his life? Taking a mate was a very serious matter for Youkai's because once you're marked, there was no going back, which is why his parents never marked each other as mates.

' _Do you think it is a good idea to take another mate?'_  Sesshomaru asked his youkai.

 _ **Why are you considering taking another mate?! Do you not love ours?!**_  His youkai exclaimed in fury, snarling at the mere idea.

' _If mother is right about this, I want to live longer than kill myself over a mate I barely remember, much less over a mate I don't remember loving'_  Sesshomaru snapped feeling his youkai snap at him from his cage.

 _ **I will never accept anyone else as our mate. Decline the offer rather than let you and Miyuki both feel the pain of a rejection from a mating bond**_  his youkai threatened.

' _My desire to live will always be stronger than my desire to be with my dead mate'_  Sesshomaru strongly stated feeling his youkai's wrath flare.

 _ **You have no right to call her yours if you're not honoring her!**_ Sesshomaru's youkai growled lashing out at him, but Sesshomaru suppressed him back into his cage.

Sesshomaru looked at his mother who had a knowing expression on her face. She smiled and nodded her head with a little hum of approval at the thought of finally having grandchildren and letting their pure bloodline continue.

"I'll contact Hiroshi and Ayami so you can begin your courting dance for a new mate." InuKimi purred out with glee, not bothering to hide her happiness.

Sesshomaru nodded his head and looked out the window, back to wondering how sweet those pink, plump lips of his secretary's would taste liked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please pray for my beta's safety and comment on what you think! Thank you everyone for the support for this story!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: very mild dubious consent
> 
> Changed the rating to now M. The story will be mostly T, with a few smut in later chapters. I will have warnings for the smut chapters for people who want to skip it.
> 
> 2 new chapters in a week and a day?! What?! All thanks to my amazing Beta cause this story wouldn't exist if it wasn't for her!
> 
> Also, the chapters are beginning to get longer and longer and I'm really surprised cause I thought this was going to be a short story around 40k, but apparently that's not the case. This chapter is already 6k+.

 

**Chapter 8**

"Sesshomaru!" Kagura screamed arching her back in pleasure as he continued to thrust into her. Annoyed at not being able to feel any kind of enjoyment he once felt from being with her. Especially the pleasure of releasing.

"Yes," she breathlessly panted bringing his face up to hers for a passionate kiss that he allowed, "Harder." She demanded.

Sesshomaru complied feeling her walls tighten around him and speed up his pace now wanting this to be over with since it seemed he would not be coming from having sex. With one last hard thrust, Kagura came, her walls clenching around him as she moaned out his name.

Sesshomaru pulled out of her and sighed feeling his stiff member dissatisfied. He rolled over and stared at the ceiling wondering why he can't seem to enjoy the feeling of sex anymore. No matter how many times he fucks Kagura, Tsubaki, Yumeko, or Asami, he cannot seem to find release. It's been a week of constant dissatisfaction, a week of not being able to come. Sesshomaru growled when he felt the familiar pain of the empty void starting to creep up in his chest again. For the past week this pain had been coming and going, each time it presented itself, the pain had gradually become worse and worse.

"Wanting another round already?" Kagura purred out, laying on top of his chest, her breasts pressed against him.

Sesshomaru stared at Kagura and admired her demonic beauty. Lush raven black hair, hungry blood red eyes, with maroon eyeshadow similar to his youkai markings, and her lustful ruby red lips. Her whole entire appearance screamed Goddess of sex that any youkai or human would dream to be with her. And yet, no matter how much he appreciated her beauty, she wasn't what he was looking for. Making him feel dissatisfied. It had been what he's been feeling for the last week. Sleeping with the most beautiful female youkais in Japan has been leaving him unsatisfied. And Sesshomaru knew exactly why. They didn't have light brown hair, with chocolate brown eyes and a button nose, with pink, plump kissable lips. They didn't have the calming scent of honeysuckle that made him want to bury his nose in their necks and bite. They didn't have a body that looked like it could fit with his perfectly. They didn't have anything he wanted simply because none of them were  _her_. His  _human_ secretary.

Ever since she had comforted him in his office a week ago, he had not felt satisfied with anyone else's touch and he could not fathom why. What made her so special from everybody else? He, the great Sesshomaru Taisho, he could have anyone he wanted: actresses, models, world leaders, ambassadors, beautiful, powerful influential female youkai and yet he wanted his executive secretary because he knows that he would finally be satisfied with her.

"So, I was thinking Sesshomaru," Kagura purred seductively as she moved lower on the bed towards his still hard member, "how long will this little dance of ours continue?"

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow at her question. "Continue?" he asked watching her lick the side of his shaft.

"We've known each other for centuries and have very much enjoyed each other's bodies; but we always seem to ignore our inner desire for wanting more," she said giving his head a nibble, "why not make it official? The press already thinks we're mates, so let's make it true."

Sesshomaru smirked at her ploy. Kagura Onigumo, the eldest daughter to Naraku Onigumo, a conniving youkai who was President at World Bank Japan, best known for his manipulations, power hungry ambition, illegal sex trafficking and his bastard children. It was no secret how evil of a youkai Naraku was and all of his bastard children were painted just as darkly. Kagura, Kanna, Goshinki, Juromaru, Kageromaru, Muso, Byakuya, Hakudoshi and Hakudoki. All of them were half-siblings who had participated in some form of their father's illegal underground business. Rumor had it that all of their mothers were from women who Naraku had kidnaped, raped and killed since none of them are alive. Knowing a man like Naraku though, Sesshomaru would not be surprised if those rumors were true.

Looking into those hungry red eyes, Sesshomaru thought back to when he first got together with Kagura. It was roughly 500 years ago, give or take, and him and his father were on the worst terms, arguing about their morals and his father's new human mate. So as an act of rebellion, Sesshomaru took Kagura, a wind youkai who had been stalking him, to his bed. His father had been furious with him, which Sesshomaru enjoyed, as he continued. His father still did not like Kagura to this day. Not that Sesshomaru could blame him, anyone connected to Naraku was corrupted in some shape or form.

"Let's celebrate tonight, as we finally become mates." Kagura moaned out, enwrapping his head into her mouth and sucked.

"No." Sesshomaru firmly said shoving her off of him as he moved to get dressed.

Kagura's eyes widened in shock. With the amount of times they had been seeing each other the past few days, she had assumed Sesshomaru had wanted to finally make things official. Anger blared throughout her body as she snarled at Sesshomaru who finished getting dressed.

"And why not?!" she exclaimed standing up, her nudity starting to bore Sesshomaru.

"I have agreed to court a pureblooded Inu instead at my mother's request, to give her pups and continue our bloodline." Sesshomaru simply stated fixing his dress shirt.

"So?" Kagura snapped, "she can be your side bitch you fuck when she's in heat."

Sesshomaru looked at Kagura once he finished dressing himself and started at her coldly. "I agreed to take her as my mate."

Kagura's mouth dropped. Hurt and rage painted through her expression and wrath consumed her body. She flung her arm at him; wind blades appearing and shredding the hotel room into pieces. Sesshomaru, fast enough, dodged her attack and left the room. Taking note to bill her father for any damages she caused.

Sesshomaru quickly sent a text to Jaken asking him to get the car ready as he walked into the elevator. Once the doors opened to the lobby, Sesshomaru received a text from Jaken saying he was already parked and waiting for him. He walked outside, Jaken approached already holding out an umbrella for him to avoid the downpour, as he got into the car.

"Where would you like to go, Sesshomaru-sama?" Jaken asked as he started the car.

"Penthouse." Sesshomaru ordered, wanting to get rid of the smell of sex that lingered on his body. He checked his phone for any emails he had received since his time with Kagura and did some work, reading and emailing people back. Just when he was in the middle of emailing another board member about a project that had been getting protests, Jaken shrieked in surprise.

"Sesshomaru-sama!" he exclaimed, "isn't that Nori-san?"

Sesshomaru immediately snapped his attention out the window, his sharp eyes scanning the sidewalks for a petite figure until his sight finally landed on her. She was in her work clothes, a brief case over her head, running down the sidewalk opposite of their direction. Sesshomaru stared at her, drenched from the pouring rain, her cheeks flushed, as she panted stopping at a red cross walk. Seeing a raindrop land on her rosy lips made his member become stiff and aching again at needing release.

"Pull over." He said before his brain could process what he just said.

Once he was pulled over towards her side of the sidewalk, Sesshomaru rolled down the window getting a better view of her. Her brown hair wet with some droplets of rain, ivory skin glowing under the street lights, and her wet clothes sticking to her figure.

"Get in." he ordered load enough for her to hear. It must have surprised her as she jumped at the sound of his voice. She quickly turned her attention towards the car and looked at him shocked.

"Taisho-sama," she whispered not moving as if in disbelief at seeing him.

"Get. In. The car." He growled out, not liking to repeat himself. That must have snapped her out of a trance as she quickly followed his order and got in. They sat in silence for a few minutes, Sesshomaru thinking over why he said to pull over as he kept glancing at her watching her wipe water from her face. Studying her movements made Sesshomaru feel like he was in a spell, everything about her in the way that she moved looked graceful with a natural glow of beauty. Irritated at appreciating such a thing from a human, he spoke the first thing that popped into his head.

"Why weren't you at the office?" He asked seeing a drop of water run down her bangs and slowly down her neck before being absorbed into her shirt.

She looked at him and blinked at his words for a moment. The smell of her nerves started to fill the air as she quickly looked away.

"I-I forgot a file from home and... went to quickly retrieve it." she quietly said. Sesshomaru's nose quickly picked up a disgusting scent coming off of her. She's lying.

Sesshomaru growled in anger at the knowledge that she chose to lie to him. An odd feeling of pain in his chest crept up at the fact that she chose to lie than be truthful. "The truth." He snarled out in anger seeing her flinch in fear at his tone. The sight of her scared of him again made him angry with himself. He just couldn't figure out why his instincts didn't want her to be scared of him. Why everyday he seemed to be craving her approval.

She bit her tempting lips and played with the hem of her shirt nervously, clearly debating whether or not to tell him the truth, before settling on telling him. "Higurashi-san invited me for tea as an apology for her boyfriend's actions a few weeks ago. She felt guilty for what Inuyasha-sama did and wanted to personally apologize since he never got the chance. I've politely declined her offer multiple times, but she came into the office today and wouldn't take no for an answer. She even convinced Touga-sama to come along." She babbled on clearly scared about what his reaction may be.

At first, the feeling Sesshomaru felt when he heard she left the office without his permission was irritation at her disobedience for not following his orders. But that quickly faded when he learned that his father, the mutt, his mate, and his secretary all went and had tea without him while he was too busy fucking Kagura. For the first time in hundreds of years, an old feeling crept up in Sesshomaru. A feeling he hadn't felt since he was a pup, the same feeling that made him learn how truly unfair life really is. The feeling of being forgotten.

' _How pitiful'_  Sesshomaru thought fisting his hand, hating the idea that she was spending more time with his father's pack than she was with him. ' _How low I am starting to become at such feelings'_

 _ **Perhaps she'll agree to spend time with us by having dinner tonight**_  his youkai spoke emerging from slumber. A recent occurrence his youkai had been doing whenever he was having sex with someone.

"Hm," Sesshomaru chose to say, changing topics to both of their relief, "Were you heading back to the office?"

Relief appeared on her face and Sesshomaru felt good at seeing that. The empty void pain starting to lessen.

"Hai. I lost track of time and started to head back before the downpour happened." She said glancing up at him.

Sesshomaru met her gaze and held it. "You won't be going back to the office today, instead you'll type up my proposal for some protesters as an agreement plan."

A shocked expression quickly turned into confusion as she broke the gaze they held. "Of course, Taisho-sama, but where exactly are we going instead of the office?"

Sesshomaru almost smirked at her question. "My penthouse. I need to fini–"

"ACHOO!" she sneezed rubbing her nose. "Apologizes, please continue." She sniffed.

Sesshomaru stared at her soaked state before continuing his sentence, "I need to finish up some paperwork along with giving you some new documents."

 _ **Humans have such weak immune systems. Apparently the common cold can be deadly to them his inner**_  youkai said wanting to release their mokomoko.

Sesshomaru continued to stare at his secretary seeing her shiver by a sudden chill in the air and sniffed again. He felt his youkai unleash their mokomoko only because he didn't want her to die from something so mundane as the common cold. He heard her gasp in surprise at his mokomoko and gently brushed her fingers across his pelt. Sesshomaru was startled at how he had to hold back his purr from her touch, his youkai side purring with content by the contact. The void feeling of pain suddenly disappearing. He felt her continue to run her fingers through his fur and brought it up to her face, her soft breath blowing the hairs. He felt her cheek rub against his fur and a sigh of contentment escaped her plump lips with a smile of pure happiness.

"It's so soft and warm, Taisho-sama," she whispered blissfully, "thank you."

Sesshomaru immediately concealed his mokomoko from her hold after her comment as reality took hold of him once more. What was he thinking, letting a human touch something so precious as his mokomoko? Why should he care about something as mundane as the human's heath? Who cares if she gets sick from the common cold and dies? In the end he'll prove to his father he was right. But then the thought of this human female dying brought the most unpleasant feeling in his chest. Like his heart would be ripped out at the mere idea. A feeling he was not familiar with at all. Sesshomaru growled at this new thought occurring in his brain.

"You can drop me off here. I'm sure you have more important things to do than be in a human's presence. You can give me the documents tomorrow as I type up the proposal." She said looking at him as if she knew what he was thinking.

"No," he surprised himself by saying, "You…" he hesitated not knowing what to say other than knowing he did not want her to leave, "Your presence is less annoying than the typical humans." He finished uncertainly, not knowing if he spoke the right words at getting her to stay.

A gentle smile escaped her lips as she tried to hide it from him by looking out the window instead. She said nothing, much to Sesshomaru's relief, and they sat in silence for the rest of the ride. Sesshomaru breathed in the air, picking out her scent from the rain that was dulling the perfect fragrance of honeysuckle.

* * *

The drive to his penthouse didn't take much longer. Jaken quickly got out of the car and used an umbrella to make sure no droplets of rain got on Sesshomaru as they walked into the lobby of the building. Employees quickly greeted him with fake smiles and pleasantries as he walked in the elevator with his secretary by his side. Jaken pushed the button to his suite and they quietly rode up.

When the doors opened, they all stepped out. Sesshomaru turned and looked at the poor appearance of his secretary once more and shook his head.

"Jaken," he called out.

"Hai Sesshomaru-sama!" he quickly replied.

"Get the maids to give her a bath and a spare change of clothes. She reeks." He ordered unbuttoning his jacket as maids quickly appeared.

"Um…Taisho-sama–" his secretary spoke but was quickly pushed out of the living room area and into the guest bedroom by a maid.

"Welcome back Sesshomaru-sama. Would you care for some afternoon tea or coffee? For supper tonight the chef will be pre-" the head maid started to ramble, not at all surprised by her boss's interruption.

"No. Have these cleaned along with her clothes tonight." He ordered heading to his bathroom for a warm shower to get the stench of Kagura off of him.

His shower didn't take him that long as he quickly redressed into something casual. Designer black sweatpants and a grey pullover sweater. Walking back into the living room area, Sesshomaru's sharp ears picked up the sound of running water along with the gossiping voices of the maids.

Going to his desk he retrieved two laptops for them to begin working on as he sorted out the paper work that needed his attention the most. While reading files, he finally heard the maids announcing that they were done. Sesshomaru looked up and he felt his heart pound in his chest at the sight of her.

Freshly washed hair combed to the side in a braid. The unblemished, supple skin making her glow beautifully. But this was not what Sesshomaru couldn't keep his eyes from. It was the clothing his maids chose for her to wear. A light pink slip that was almost transparent. He could easily make out the soft curves of her whole entire petite body. Her breasts, plump and soft looking, not too big nor too small and from where his sharp youkai eyes could detect, hardened nipples from the cold air. He slowly moved his eyes lower down to her waist, a beautiful curve softening the sharpness of her wide hips and thighs, all so captivating to him. As his eyes continued to roam lower, he could clearly see she was wearing a white laced thong. Everything in the moment was all so captivating to him.

He took a deep breath in and graciously regretted it because he could finally smell her scent again. The shampoo and conditioner the maids used must have been scentless since all he could smell coming off of her was honeysuckle. His mouth watered at the essence so much that he could feel his fangs wanting to come out. Her beauty was glowing in front of him and Sesshomaru in that moment wanted to devour her whole.

"You're dismissed." He harshly ordered as the maids quickly left with their dirty clothes. Sesshomaru did not tear his gaze off of her body though. It was as if he couldn't take his eyes from her at all.

Her flush deepened as she tried to cover her body with her hands, embarrassed. "I-I um…kept telling them that I am your secretary, but they didn't seem to believe me. They all thought I was one of your um…mistresses." She whispered out embarrassingly turning her body towards the doorframe to hide herself more. But the view only became more captivating when he could see the clear roundness of her delicious ass. His cock wanting to bury itself into that ass. Actually, his cock wanted to bury itself into all of her. Her mouth, breasts, hands, thighs, and most of all, the sweetness of her cunt. Just thinking about what her nectar tasted like could easily make him cum before he snapped himself out of it.

Sesshomaru internally groaned knowing what he was about to do and just admired her beauty a second longer before taking off his pullover sweater and tossed it to her. "I'll have a proper talk with the maids about this then." He stiffly said, clearing his throat.

"Oh no! They didn't do anything wrong, please don't punish them!" she quickly excused taking a step closer to him with pleading puppy dog eyes.

A soft warm feeling entered his chest at the look in her eyes. "Just put this on." He ordered going back towards his bedroom to get a new sweater. The ache in his groin simply would not disappear any time soon.

When he returned he saw her finishing putting the pullover on, it being far too big for her, as it reached her mid-thighs. She gave him another one of her soft smiles in thanks and stood there awkwardly, feeling completely out of place in his home.

Sesshomaru went to sit down on the couch and glanced at her. "Make some tea." He ordered seeing her quickly set her gaze to him. She nodded her head and went to the kitchen preparing the cup of tea. The necessary items that she had found in the cupboard.

Sesshomaru continued to work, emailing back the board member about the protest when a cup of tea was placed next to him. He instinctively reached out for the cup and took a sip. Jasmine tea with a subtle hint of citrus lemon. He savored the taste. Sesshomaru would now admit to himself that he enjoys the teas and cups of coffee his secretary makes. Something about her blend or the way she does it, just makes everything taste better compared to others.

He reached out for the second laptop and handed it to her. He saw her sit down next to him on the couch, though there was a big gap between them. She took the computer and quickly started working on it as if she was back in the office and not his home.

"I need you to type up the proposal right now," Sesshomaru said after a few hours of just constant emailing. He saw her nod her head and look at him waiting for him to speak, "Due to the increasing amounts of protesters against this project, the project board members and I are willing to offer them ¥31,916,850.00 (USD: $300,000.00) if they drop this protest and leave this project alone. This will be our only warning to them in this act of peacefulness and if they do not heed to our warning, we will sue and press charges against them for disrupting my company's business. We will give them three days to decide whether or not they will accept, but no more or less." He finished when suddenly a rumbling sound was heard.

He stared at her, her face flushing red in embarrassment once more. The way she quickly glanced at him in embarrassment was starting to make her look exotic. Flush cheeks, a soft pant, wet lips. How she would look later when she went down and would run her hot breath over his aching hard –, "Sorry," she said making him blink again, "Just a little hungry is all. Is that all to your proposal?"

Sesshomaru blinked again clearing out the hallucination his mind was giving him. Saving his poor excuse at concealing he merely raised an eyebrow at her and went to grab his phone to text Jaken. "I'll have Jaken send supper up here."

She quickly shook her head, "Taisho-sama, you really don't have too!" she weakly protested when her stomach started to rumble again.

"It should be here in five minutes." He said seeing her look guilty and he couldn't comprehend why. He was giving her dinner and yet she did not seem pleased with his attempt to provide for her. Is she not satisfied with waiting the five minutes? Should he have demanded supper now? Or perhaps, she will not enjoy the food. Is she allergic to something dangerous that could possibly kill her? Or what happens if she chokes? Strange questions started to form in Sesshomaru's mind at the reason for her protest towards him providing for her. Sesshomaru broke his train thought not understanding why he suddenly felt this constant need to make sure this human female needs be satisfied.

"I saw your fridge is stocked up with food. Why don't I make something? That way we don't have to distract the maids from their jobs." She offered with a nervous smile.

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow at her insistence. "Why?"

She bit her pink lips nervously. "I just thought the maids don't need to do any more work than they have."

Sesshomaru lowly growled, more of a rumble than a growl, a warning to her. "Never lie to me or conceal anything from me. Give me the honest answers and be done with it." he said seeing her look down in shame and nod her head.

"S-some of the maids believe me to be a shameful, bratty gold digger. A human only after your tittle, money and power. I-I didn't want to give them more assumptions by having you order supper for me." She guiltily spoke as if ashamed she told him that.

A hot, burning, anger boiled through Sesshomaru as he heard her speak. How dare those maids say something outrageous! What gives them the right to judge and say those ridiculous things! Sesshomaru felt his youkai wanting blood, their blood. All of theirs. He already had every scent of the maids ingrained into his mind, so should they try to run and hide, it would be futile. He felt his claws come out, sharp and ready to tear through flesh, dripping blood when suddenly, all the anger and need for blood he felt, disappeared when a gentle hand landed on top of his left one. He averted his eyes up to her, a calm expression on her face as she shyly smiled at him.

" **Please,** " she softly purred out, " **Don't punish them. I-I don't want you to hurt them.** "

She submissively tilted her head, exposing her long neck and Sesshomaru couldn't take the temptation anymore. He pounced. He shoved her body on the couch, burying his nose in her neck and took in her delectable scent, his instinct to claim running wild. He pinned her arms over her head and let his hand securely steady her body from squirming around. She continued to bear her neck at him in submissiveness as he licked up and down her neck, gently nibbling here and there, not hard enough to leave marks, but enough to set his dominance over her. He heard her whimpering as a faint scent of arousal emanated off of her, which only drove his mind mad. He kissed her neck loving the feeling of his lips over her skin as her whimpers became soft moans. He was painfully hard and knowing she was slowly starting to want him, set his dominance in a fury.

 _ **Yes!**_  His youkai moaned at the taste of her skin,  _ **delicious as we had assumed. Too delicious as if it is a sweet sent from the Gods.**_

Sesshomaru was vaguely aware of his mind only focusing on her scent, driving him further to connect with his youkai. ' _We must have her_ ' he thought ' _she is ours to take, ours to claim, ours to love – love?'_

Sudden realization hit Sesshomaru like a ton of bricks. His youkai was slipping through, wanting to dominate and claim her. Sesshomaru shoved himself off of her, like she had burned him. He looked at what he had done. He saw her panting, her body limp, eyes closed, as if he really devoured her. He quickly checked his pants and saw them on and sniffed the room, no scent of sex, but the obvious scent of both of their arousal.

Chocolate brown eyes quickly met his, and slowly realization quickly dawned on her and she gasped, scurrying away from him. Wide eyes. Her mouth opened and closed, not knowing what to say.

"Sesshomaru-sama," a maid's voice interrupted them as reality set in, "Your clothes are now washed and ironed. What would you like to do with the humans?"

"Have Jaken bring them in. She's about to leave right now." He spoke sternly not breaking eye contact with her.

"Hai, Sesshomaru-sama." The maid said swiftly leaving.

"I-I'm –" she started to say.

"Get. Out." He interrupted, "And never speak of this. Understand." He gave her his signature cold look.

She blinked back tears from her eyes and quickly nodded her head. He saw her get off the couch as Jaken came in with their cleaned clothes, handing his secretary's hers. She quickly grabbed them and dashed for the guest room to change. It didn't even take her five minutes before she grabbed her briefcase without even saying a goodbye or a bow. The door shut softy after her and he sighed at just how close he was to having sex with a human. He is not his father. He will never be his father. He will not fall for a low-life, pathetic, human.

Her scent lingered in the air of his penthouse as he went to take another sip of his tea when he started to feel the painful empty void again. At the end of his straw, Sesshomaru flung the cup against a wall seeing it shatter before grabbing the other one to throw it too, but his hand couldn't let go.

Her hands touched this cup. Her lips touched this cup. Her scent on the cup. A desperate feeling in his chest rose and he was suddenly in his guest bedroom with the slip and his sweater in his hands. He buried his nose into each one, both containing a good amount of her scent. He took off his white pullover sweater and replaced it with the gray one. He could still feel her warmth and relished in it. It made him feel warmer than anything else. The slip still in hand, he brought it up to his nose and gave it once last sniff before putting it back on the bed.

How truly pathetic he has become. He sat back on the couch, looking at the cup he could not destroy and sighed. He reached for his phone and saw a voice message from his mother. Opening up the voice message he heard his mother speak, " _Sesshomaru, you'll be glad to hear that Hiroshi and Ayami have finally convinced Miyuki to accept your proposal as a potential mate. Your courting officially starts next week when she comes back from England and is scheduled to have a luncheon with you. Also, expect a call from Touga as I have personally told him about your dilemma._ "

Sesshomaru rubbed his eyes after listening to his mother's message. He should feel relief, satisfied, anything that Miyuki had accepted his proposal, but all he could feel is the empty void and his betrayal. Sniffing his sweater again, Sesshomaru closed his eyes, reminiscing in the fact that during his time with his secretary, he had not once, felt the painful empty void in his chest.

* * *

Kagura angrily stormed into her mansion, throwing her coat and purse on the chair of the entrance and walked down the hallway towards the study. She brushed away the tears from her eyes, not caring that her make-up was smudging. Her heart felt like it was broken, shattered, ripped into pieces by that damn stupid fucking dog. Upon entering the study, she was quickly greeted by three white-haired youkais.

She felt her body become stiff at the sight of them. Their presence only indicating one thing. Father is back home and wants to see her.

She cleared her throat, walking towards the table that stored the liquor and poured herself a glass of gin, gulping it down, not caring about the scornful looks from her half-brother. She harshly slammed the glass down on the table and glared at her half siblings.

"What does father want now?" she snarled, pouring herself another glass.

"What do you think?" Hakudoshi mocked with a teasing grin, wanting to rattle his older half-sister's feathers.

"I wouldn't be fucking asking if I didn't know." Kagura snapped gulping her second glass.

"Father is very disappointed in you." Hakudoki said, mimicking his twin brothers' tone. Kagura only rolled her eyes at the twin's creepy telepathic signals.

"What could he be disappointed in me now?" Kagura said taking the bottle and starting to drink from it, before it was taken from her hands by Kanna, the only half-siblings' presence she could tolerate.

"Father said you only get two drinks before he arrives. Best to listen now before getting punished." She in a monotone voice.

Kagura snorted and took the bottle back, Kanna not protesting.

"Fuck him." Kagura snarled earning disapproving looks from the twins.

"He will see you in the drawing room." Kanna said before exiting the study room with the twins behind her.

Kagura took another swallow, finishing the bottle and started to walk towards the drawing room. Seeing her three white-haired half-siblings and their father, sitting in the dark, his furious red eyes glaring at her.

Kagura already used to his wrath plopped herself down on the chair and looked at her father dully. Her whole body starting to become numb. She matched her father's gaze; their bloody red eyes only becoming intense as the room started to become unbearable.

"You had one job." He snapped standing from his chair, his anger blazing.

"Which one is this now?" Kagura asked pouting her lips, mocking her father, which only resulted in a slap across the face.

"You had 500 years to trap Sesshomaru into becoming mates with you and miserably failed! How did you manage this?!" Naraku yelled frustration pent up from his most rebellious child.

Kagura glared standing at her full height, "Hmm, I don't know, maybe it's because he fucking agreed to become mates with another fucking purebred Inu!" Kagura yelled back sarcastically.

Among the youkai in the room, they all knew the rarity of the breed and how soon they would become extinct.

"Then what about our plans?! Plans we have had for over 500 years?!" Naraku roared out, his only hope of getting the Taisho's out of his games, gone.

"They were never my plans! I don't care about their company, tittle, lands, wealth, power! You do! I only care about Sesshomaru!" Kagura yelled back. New fresh tears rolling down her face at the heartbreak she was feeling.

Naraku shook his heads, not liking one bit of his plans getting ruined by his foolish daughter's mistake to fall in love with the eldest son. He should have poisoned them when he had his chance rather than let his daughter convince him to let her go and get in bed with the Inu. All those plans on taking everything from the Taisho's inside out were now completely ruined, especially when he is so close at buying out the company. Naraku sighed and calmed his anger and turned back towards his second daughter, Kanna and her mirror.

"Show me Touga." He demanded seeing the mirror's reflection ripple before an image of Touga appeared at his dining table with his mate, laughing at something she said. His face completely free of worry. Naraku could only look in disgust.

"Now the mutt." The image of Touga and Izayoi rippled again to a new image of Inuyasha and Kagome arguing at her family's shrine as she was washing cups. Naraku rolled his eyes at the domestic dullness.

"Now Sesshomaru." Once again, the imagine rippled and showed Sesshomaru at his penthouse, on his computer typing with a new set of company right next to him. Naraku narrowed his eyes at not expecting this.

"Get me a better view of the girl." He ordered, Kanna followed his order by touching the image as it became clearer of the young woman in a gray big pullover sweater typing on another computer. A look of serious concentration as she worked.

Naraku looked closely at the young woman's face, hers seeming familiar, but a face he couldn't quite place. He continued to watch the interaction Sesshomaru had with this mystery woman and smirked when he saw it. The whole scene of Sesshomaru's anger, his attempt of claiming, but most importantly his weakness.

"And now we know why you aren't his mate," Naraku said with a laugh at the irony, "he doesn't love you and he apparently never will."

Kagura narrowed her eyes and glared at her father. "What do you mean?"

Naraku only laughed more, "He's in love with fucking a human! Can you actually believe it?! A fucking human! The Taisho men are truly weak and yet the world looks up to them seeing them as perfect youkais, but with such weak mates." Naraku licked his cold blue lips.

"And that's how we defeat them," he continued beginning to set a plan in motion, "we will slowly take everything they care about right from under their noses. First starting with Sesshomaru." Naraku looked at the mirror once more, seeing a sleeping Sesshomaru breathing in his human scented sweater.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I changed Naraku a bit to have him fit more into the modern time frame. He is a full-blooded youkai instead of a hanyou. All of his incarnations are his children in this story. I also have been feeling like we don't know the characters that well which is why I am writing these scenes that make them interact with each other because their relationship is now growing.
> 
> Please comment! I love reading your responses because they give me inspiration to write more!!! along with faster updates.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: very mild dubious consent
> 
> Because many people want to know more about Rin's past (which will be discovered soon), I decided to finally give a hint in this chapter.
> 
> I have decided to take a little hiatus from writing this story (I'm not abandoning it! Don't worry!) I just have a lot to do in life that needs my attention the most other than writing. I am sorry for this short notice as I don't know how long of a hiatus I will be taking (hopefully not too long) as I try to balance my real life problems. I hope you understand and enjoy my new chapter!

**Chapter 9**

Rin entered the elevator seeing Katsu, the janitor, as he pressed the button for her floor. She gave him a friendly smile and pulled out a small tin of cookies from her briefcase and handed it to him.

"This is a thank you for always being so helpful and letting me into the building." Rin said seeing a surprised look from the racoon youkai. Katsu laughed and took them from her giving Rin one of his cheeky smiles.

"Your welcome, Rin-san. Bring me another tin and I might give you a spare key." he joked and Rin lightly chuckled. Every day since she'd been hired, she arrives earlier at work than everyone else. With the amount of work Taisho-sama gives her, she always needs to stay on top of everything, so she doesn't fall behind, especially today for the monthly report. Rin leaned against the wall, unable to hold back a yawn and briefly closed her eyes. She rubbed at them, trying to stay awake but her body felt too tired to finish the last part of the monthly report today. The meeting is at 1:30pm, Rin mentally noted to herself.

"Are you okay, Rin-san? You don't look too well." Katsu asked, a concerned expression on his face.

Rin glanced back at Katsu and gave him another smile. "It's okay, Katsu-san. I'm just a little tired is all. After drinking some tea, I should feel much better."

Katsu didn't look too convinced and pressed forward, "Are you sure? Ever since you came here, you've always been the last one to leave the building and the first one to come to back. Rin-san, you're not getting enough sleep and it isn't healthy for you to push yourself to the brink of exhaustion. I know you are scared of Sesshomaru-sama, hell I am scared shitless whenever I see him, but with the amount of work he's making you do it's not right. You need to rest."

Rin bit her lip and nodded her head understanding. But with the amount of work still waiting for her today and the work she didn't get to finish last night, she was more than behind. "I promise Katsu-san, that I'm alright. I'm just tired from the lack of sleep I got. You don't need to worry about me." Rin reassured hearing the ding of the elevator and exited before giving Katsu one last smile.

Katsu nodded his head as the door closed. Rin quickly walked up to her desk and prepared herself for the day by organizing her work, pouring herself a cup of tea and starting her computer. She checked her phone for any missed calls while she was out and saw one voicemail. Not recognizing the number, she listened to the message, pen in hand prepared to write it down.

" _Hello Nori-san, this is Akito, InuKimi-sama's personal assistant. I am calling to add a reminder for Sesshomaru-sama's schedule for a luncheon this week, on Friday at 12:00pm with Miyuki-sama and that InuKimi-sama will be joining them. Thank you._ " Rin wrote the reminder down on a sticky note and placed it in front of a journal containing Taisho-sama's schedule of meetings.

Rin took a sip of her tea and just stared at the note, reading it over again, thinking back to when she first met the famous youkai socialite, InuKimi-sama. It was the afternoon when Taisho-sama looked like he was in severe pain, the paler skin complexion, a light coat of sweat around his temple. Rin didn't know what to expect when she saw him fall on his knee, panting like he was about to die. Rin had no idea what was wrong with him, all she could think of was trying to calm him down. She was scared to approach him, not knowing if he would lash out at her and possibly hurt or kill her, but the look of raw, pure pain in his eyes made her fear disappear. She was surprised when her purring helped him relax and even more so that he allowed himself to join her purr.

Rin smiled as she thought of the times she has spent working at this company, more specifically, for Taisho-sama. Rin couldn't remember when she first noticed it, maybe a few weeks ago, but she began seeing the small things Taisho-sama had started to do for her. Small things that he didn't seem to notice he was doing for her, like slowing his pace when they were walking together, slightly turning his head to see if she was still behind him, shielding her from massive crowds. Those small things, are things she is treasuring in her heart. It makes the love she feels for him grow knowing he is there for her.

Rin continued to think about how that night played out when he ordered her to come with him for the dinner meeting. She could clearly tell he was bored when they first sat down by not paying much attention to what Armstrong-san was saying. She was not very impressed by Armstrong-san either, his boastfulness of pride on a bankrupt company, made him be viewed as a desperate fool. Though Taisho-sama's rejection of the offer was a bit extreme, no matter how unpleasant Armstrong-san's presence was.

Rin took another sip of her tea, her eyes lingering on InuKimi's name. She would have never guessed in a million years of ever meeting InuKimi again. She remembered when she first met her, the same night she met Taisho-sama, all those years ago, when she was a happy little girl. Not that she wasn't surprised neither of them remembered her. Her introduction to them wasn't that memorable after all; truthfully, Rin wouldn't be surprised if they believed she was dead. Rin Nomura doesn't exist anymore. She died when the accident happened with her parents and big brother.

Rin put her tea down and drowned out those memoires of the past. She was not that happy little girl anymore; forced to face the world, her innocence ripped from her only learning that the world is a cold, cruel place. That little girl was dead. She died when her parents died and was reborn to become who she is now.

She shook her head clear of anything negative, needing to get back to work. She collected the file she left for herself this morning and began to finish it. As the everyday routine continued, by 6:30 am other employees walked in, chatting about her and how she had become the longest human to ever work for Taisho-sama and degrade her even more for being a female human. Not that Rin really cared for their gossip. She continued working on the updates for the monthly report, already having the cup of coffee and schedule on Taisho-sama's desk for when he comes in. When she heard how quiet it had started to become, she knew it indicated Taisho-sama was going to be arriving in 15 seconds. She finished writing down her thoughts and grabbed her other file for the morning updates she would give him in his office. And like routine, he strode in, ignoring his employees and stopping at her desk ordering her to come in his office. She waited three seconds for him to open the door and followed him as he sat at his desk, reviewing the schedule she had made for him, drinking the coffee. She begins with her report of what has been completed since yesterday and what needs to be completed today along with reminders, goals, and notes. She then moves on to talk about his schedule, what meetings are important with reminders and what meetings aren't. She concludes her daily report by reminding him of the monthly meeting this afternoon.

"Just send in the reports. I'm not going." He ordered taking another sip of his coffee. Rin looked up from her report confused.

"Forgive me, but may I ask why?" Rin looked for any hint of emotion on his face and only saw annoyance when she asked. She bit her lip, knowing she overstepped the line. Ever since their incident at the penthouse, he had started to become much colder to her. Rin knew why and hated how it was making her feel, scolding herself for letting it get so far.

"It's a waste of my time. Leave." He growled out. Deciding not to push his patience, Rin nodded her head and bowed before exiting. She went to sit in her chair and sighed.

Every day his coldness starts to slowly become hostile. A nagging feeling in Rin has been telling her to ask forgiveness from him, to try and restore the relationship they were beginning to have, but so far, she's been good at not acting on it. She was often times tempted to give Kagome-san a call to ask if she knew more about Taisho-sama's behavior but decided not to do it. Maybe she can call her and simply ask for another cup of tea to de-stress from work. The tea she was served last week was very delicious. Rin laughed to herself as she remembered the embarrassing story, Touga-sama told about Inuyasha-sama when he was a pup, causing Inuyasha-sama to become all embarrassed and pout. She greatly enjoyed spending time with the Taisho family and loved hearing stories of Touga-sama's adventures from the different centuries which had caused her to lose track of time.

Rin continued thinking about the rest of that day and was scared to see Taisho-sama when he ordered her in the car. Even though their relationship at the time had slowly progressed, Rin was not a fool of not being scared of him. The moment she got into his car, she was terrified by how he was going to react. The first and only time he saw her not at her desk was when she first got rehired by him. His threat of killing her when she was not working, still sent fear down her spine.

But their moment in the car, something in him had changed. It was the moment he ordered her to go to his penthouse to work, instead of making her go back to the office. It was that side of Taisho-sama, that Rin could never seem to understand. She knows he despises humans and yet, every day since she has started working, he has been making excuses for her to be with him. Like asking for her to accompany him for the dinner meeting was so unusual of him. The car ride last week, was when Rin really felt the most confused about how she was trying to put together Taisho-sama's behavior. When he released his mokomoko, an Inu youkai's sacred possession, she was flabbergasted. She had heard stories about how famous their mokomoko were and how it connects them to their true youkai form. She remembered the softness when she gently brushed her hand through the fur. The amazing warmth it radiated off and she couldn't hold back the temptation to bury her face into it. And just as she had, it disappeared, a great disappointment to her. At the time, Rin had thought she overstepped her boundaries and suggested she could leave and there Taisho-sama goes again, confusing Rin by not letting her go. Even to the point, in Rin's fantasy, of complimenting her by saying he enjoyed her company. At his words, she felt her heart flutter like it did when she was a child.

But then everything as always in Rin's life, went downhill. The bath she was forced to take by the maids, calling her crude names in front of her as if she were deaf, and going on about the other female youkai's he'd been sleeping with, along with forcing her to wear exposing lingerie. Rin's cheeks reddened as she remembered how embarrassed and uncomfortable she was wearing such a thing. The intense look Taisho-sama gave her when he saw her made her wish the floor would swallow her whole. He must have been uncomfortable seeing one of his employees wearing such inappropriate attire as she tried to tell him that she did not want to dress like that on purpose. He understood the misunderstanding as he gave her his sweater and Rin had to swallow back the sight of him topless. A perfect combination of being lean and muscular.

Rin tried to ignore the way her mouth watered at seeing his abs, an erotic part of her brain wanting to run her tongue down those lines. After she was done making tea and was given a computer, Rin ignored how uncomfortable she was sitting on the couch practically naked by focusing on the work she neglected to do that day. They worked for a few hours, no breaks other than sipping on tea. Just as she finished typing up the last of his proposal, it all came crashing down. Rin knew she shouldn't have rejected his offer for dinner simply because she didn't want to deal with more of the maid's unpleasant comments and glares. But she didn't expect how angry he would become once she told him her reason after her attempt of lying to him a second time that night.

His anger flared so much she could see his face transforming into his true youkai's form. Rin would have never guessed that lying to Sesshomaru twice in once evening, rejecting his kindness and complaining about his work staff would result in his transformation. She was terrified. She really believed she was going to die that night.

The only thing that she could think to do was try to be as submissive as possible and lessen his anger. When she tilted her head, exposing her neck, she was gambling her life at that moment. She didn't know how Taisho-sama would react but dominating her with bites and kisses was not what she was expecting. The moment she felt his lips on her neck, she stiffened not knowing what he was doing. She had never felt anything like it before as it made her feel greatly uncomfortable having his body on top of her, her arms pinned and his tongue licking her neck. All she could do to evade his wrath was to not move, whimpering when his sharp fang grazed her neck, nipping it. Rin didn't remember how long she stayed pinned like that, but her body had started to become unbearably hot as she felt an ache between her legs, feeling his hard member grinding against her thigh, making her arousal flare. And the moment he stopped and got off of her, was the moment she realized how wrong their situation was. She was his secretary for God's sake. His employee! This wasn't some movie about a CEO cheating on his girlfriend with the secretary. And that realization hurt. Hurt her too deeply if Rin was being honest with herself because she could never, truly have him. Their promise was simply a childish dream. And Rin scolded herself for ever believing it could be real as she walked out of his penthouse and cried to herself on her way back to the office.

A file slammed on her desk, causing Rin to jump in the air in surprise after being lost in thought. She looked up and saw a beautiful youkai with a bob cut and midnight black, accessorized with a red bow wearing a revealing top where her whole cleavage was showing and a very short skirt. Rin shyly lowered her head but did not break eye contact as Yura glared at her with ominous French Rose-colored eyes.

"These need to be given to Sesshomaru." She sneered with venom and strutted away.

Rin could only nod her head as she looked at the file and saw it was the last document for the monthly report. She checked the time and saw it was 8:29 am. Rin sighed and mentally slapped herself for daydreaming too long. A sudden pain in her temples formed and she closed her eyes and rubbed them trying to sooth the pain. She took out a small bottle of pain reliever pills to get rid of the throb. She cleared her head and started to continue working on finishing the last updated results for the meeting that afternoon.

It wasn't until around 11:50pm that Taisho-sama walked out of his office and told her he was leaving for the day, calling Yura out to talk to her. Rin simply bit her lower lip and bowed, ignoring the green jealousy she was feeling. By 12:45pm, Rin was in the meeting room getting organized to show Taisho-sama's branch progress when Touga-sama walked in with his secretary. He looked surprised to see her in the room when he entered, but soon a smile appeared on his face.

"Rin-chan?" he asked walking up to her, "what are you doing here?"

Rin blushed at the name and smiled. "I'm here to present Taisho-sama's branch progress for the monthly meeting."

Touga-sama's eyes widened in disbelief and laughed. "I knew you were going to be the best secretary my damn stubborn son is ever going to have! How does Sesshomaru feel about you presenting this information? I'm sure he already told you to just send it right?"

"As always, Touga-sama, you seem to know him the best." Rin complimented jokingly, making Touga-sama laugh even more.

"If only that were ever true. But it's actually no secret that Sesshomaru isn't here. He hasn't been to one since this company first started." Touga-sama commented, surprising Rin.

"Well, I'll be the first to start it then." Rin said growing more comfortable with Touga-sama. Since their time of having tea, Rin had become more open and friendly towards Touga-sama. It is actually hard not to be when he is so carefree, funny, and just a big goof. The throbbing in her temple started to pick up again and Rin closed her eyes from the pain she was beginning to feel from it.

"Are you okay?" Touga-sama asked his voice laced in worry.

Rin opened her eyes and politely smiled and nodded her head. Touga took a sniff at her and frowned.

"You reek of sickness," He said touching her forehead and feeling that she was warm. "I don't think you should be at work today."

Rin brushed his comment off. "I'm fine, just a little tired is all."

Touga-sama didn't seem too convinced by her answer and simply nodded his head. "After this meeting is over. Go home. You look exhausted and haven't slept for months. And tomorrow you better not come into work." Touga-sama lightly scolded like a concerned father.

Rin's chest felt warm at his concern and just smiled. "Of course, Touga-sama."

As Rin was finishing preparing for her presentation, Inuyasha walked in with his secretary. He smirked at Rin and sat down in his seat just as she sat down in hers, their attention on Touga-sama and his report. Rin tried her best to listen to what he was saying, tried to make notes and comments, but somehow her brain was unable to process what was being said as a dizzy feeling started to overwhelm her. When Touga was done with his presentation, Rin tried to get up, only for her to stumble at the loss of balance. The throbbing in her head came back at full force and she leaned against the table panting at how weak she was suddenly feeling. She briefly looked up seeing both Taisho-sama and Inuyasha-sama standing up, wearing a worried look on their faces, their mouths moving. Are they talking? Are they talking to her? Rin didn't know feeling her arm unable to support her anymore as she collapsed on to the ground, every single one of her senses enveloped in darkness.

* * *

_Sesshomaru saw her running down the cool, spring grass, laughing with her arms flailing in the air under the silver light of the moon. He felt his chest soar at seeing her happiness, the only thing he wanted to see forever._

" _I'm going to catch you!" she shouted in determination, running as fast as her little legs could in her dress. Her bare feet clapping against the stone pathway. Sesshomaru merely smiled at how adorable she was, thinking she could actually catch him. He was humoring her by letting her get close and just when she was about to catch him, he used his youkai speed to put a little more distance between themselves. Each time he'd been doing it, the more determined she got as her pouts became cuter._

_Seeing at how tired she was becoming at chasing him in this ridiculous game of tag, he decided to end it by not moving when she lunged herself at him. His arm instantly wrapping around her to balance her against his chest._

_He hears her laughs and looks down to see chocolate brown eyes looking up at him happily. He smiles back with as much warmth as he could from his stoic face. "You didn't run this time." She commented._

_Sesshomaru merely tilted his head and patted her head, her hair tangled from the wind. "You were getting too tired to continue to play the game."_

_She pouted again and stomped her feet, stubbornly. "I was not!" she protested going on her toes to look taller. Sesshomaru kneeled in front of her, so they were at eye level. He plucked a twig from her hair and brushed his thumb against her cool, flushed cheeks where invisible dirt lay._

" _Why don't we find all of your treasures instead? The garden is just a few steps away." he said changing the topic knowing she'd be more interested in that than continuing the game._

_Seeing her whole entire face light up, Sesshomaru couldn't help but smile lovingly at the amount of passion lit up in her eyes. "Let's go then!" she cheered, hopping up and down with new found excitement, her tiredness disappearing completely. Sesshomaru took her small, gentle hand and lead her to the garden, as they walked side by side._

Sesshomaru opened his eyes, his hand instantly closing, hoping to feel hers against his again. The memory of her warmth started to disappear and his urge to desperately try to capture it again failing. Sesshomaru sighed at the feelings, each growing more and more painful.

He looked to his side to see Yura, still asleep in his bed. An unsatisfactory choice he made when he couldn't stand to be in the office smelling his human secretary's fertility. It was driving him insane at how sweet she smelled, how ripe. It didn't help the bulge in his pants either. However, leaving early from work, did make him also avoid his father, whom has been trying to talk to him. Ever since his mother left that voicemail telling Touga about how much time he had left to live, he'd been avoiding his father like death. He absolutely did not want to talk to father about this. He certainly did not need his pity.

Sesshomaru knew his mother would have planned to tell him. She practically enjoys toying at him, even during their marriage. So far, he's been good at avoiding the talk with his father, but sooner or later, he knows it will become inevitable. But he would like to prolong it as long as possible.

* * *

Since the hiring of his human secretary, Sesshomaru has started to get used to the routine he had found himself in. An unexpected one that he did not know he had fallen into, until it was too late for him to get out of.

Every morning he would wake up to take a shower, get dressed, pack up his work and text Jaken to get the car ready. Every morning, he walks onto his floor, passing his employees who pretend to be really focusing on their work with the exception of his executive secretary. And as every morning he will stop by his executive secretary's desk and ask her to come in his office to give him an update on her work progress. And just like every morning, she will bow to him and softly say she has completed everything he has given her the day before with a cup of dark, rich coffee hot on his desk and his schedule for the day. He will as always give her more files and an order as he starts doing his work. She will bow her head, take the file from his desk and immediately start to work.

And as routine, she will softly knock at his door with him giving her permission and pour him another cup of coffee. He never questions her where she gets the coffee nor how she prepares it, since he does not have a coffee maker in his office. As their routine continues throughout the day, Sesshomaru notices that after 1:30pm his cup of coffee changes to a variety of tea. As always, he never questions where she gets the tea nor how she prepares it.

When he demands his secretary to quickly do something, she seems to always surprise him by having it already done even before he says anything. That has been their routine for the past few days. No more words exchanged since the incident at his penthouse. No more interactions.

This has been the longest time Sesshomaru has ever had a human work under his branch. He has gotten so used to their routine, that he seems to notice he has been doing things unconsciously, like when she bends over to pick up the files, he will take a sniff of her sweet scent. Or when he seems to start to tell her what to do, rather than demand.

It was not until today that Sesshomaru had seemed to now have figured out their routine. The moment he first steps onto his floor, he knew something was wrong. And as he walked down the aisle to his office door and stopped to ask his executive secretary to come in, her seat was empty. And as he opened the door, he was expecting his cup of hot coffee and a schedule on his desk. But his desk was empty. Nothing there indicating his secretary was here anymore. Her scent now faint.

In the past hour that he had been sitting at his desk, he was conflicted. The presence of his human secretary not at her desk causing him confusion. Confusion he does not like. Like when reading a proposal, he instinctively reaches out for the cup of hot coffee, only to find nothing. When he's expecting to hear a soft knock at the door, he looks up to see no shadow of her small figure, entering the room. The files on his desk have started to pile up again soon he can't see his desk anymore.

Sesshomaru rubbed his eyes in frustration. He needs her. He needs his secretary. But admitting it will show he's weak, relying on such a weak, pathetic species. His mind can't work at not being able to feel her presence at the other side of the door. His youkai demands they track her down and wrap her in their mokomoko for not being with him. But he doesn't want to because he cannot, will not, admit he needs  _her_  in his life. These two conflicting emotions in Sesshomaru battle each other in his mind, body and soul. Half of him wants to go to her, but his pride and arrogance won't submit himself to that. The more he sat in his office, not doing anything, the more he starts to wonder why she actually isn't there.

He didn't recall her saying anything about her being absent today. Was there an emergency? If so, knowing how punctual she is, she would have called him and told him. Was she in an accident? Did she get hurt? What happens if she dies or is already dead?

That thought instantly made Sesshomaru stand up from his chair. His heart pounding in his chest, a light bead of sweet coating his body. That thought left such a disgusting feeling in himself, he couldn't seem to get it out of his mind. His body moved without his command, forgetting his arrogance and pride as he slammed open the door to his father's office.

"Where is she?!" he demanded, feeling his instincts becoming wild at needing to know if she was alive.

Touga, who looked up from his own set of paper work, checked his watch. "An hour and forty-three minutes." He commented.

"What's an hour and forty-three minutes?" Sesshomaru asked not wanting to listen to his father's lecture.

"The amount of time since you arrived at work knowing Rin-chan isn't here and how long you're going to pretend you don't need her before you admit to yourself that you do and come to talk to me." Touga said with a small smile laced on his lips.

"I'm surprised you're smart enough to think such a cunning plan." He snapped, but his mind thought of various conclusions as to why his father called his secretary 'Rin-chan'. Is that her name?

Touga's smile fell as he stood up from his chair. "I didn't. InuKimi did when she called yesterday."

"Mother called you again?" Sesshomaru paced his father's office, giving him the briefest glances.

"Yes, when she told me of your plans to mate with Miyuki." Touga scowled disapprovingly.

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes, knowing this was exactly why he didn't want to talk to him.

"Where is she then?" Sesshomaru snarled, feeling his body becoming tense.

Touga ignored his question with his own. "Are you really planning on becoming mates with her? Sesshomaru, if you do this, she will never be able to find her true mate."

"Yes, I am going through with it, and she has already agreed." Sesshomaru stopped his pace to look at his father in the eye.

"Only because Hiroshi and Ayumi are forcing her! Don't purposely put yourself into a bind you can't get out of. Think of this more carefully Sesshomaru! Don't be compulsive when you are going to put another youkai's life on the line. I did not raise you to be this selfish!" Touga answered back.

"You didn't raise me!" Sesshomaru yelled his pent-up frustration becoming wild. "Stop acting like you are the perfect father for me when I was a pup because you were not. You left us, remember?! You left mother and I for a whore! The humiliation and shame we had to suffer through from the other youkais was all because of your stupid affair. So, don't you dare act like a real father to me when you haven't been for all my life."

Touga, wide-eyed watched his son in guilt. His closed his gaping mouth and nodded. He had thought Sesshomaru would have at least understood that he didn't fully have any control when his youkai found their mate. But it seemed he didn't because of the amount of pain he had suffered. Touga looked at his wild son seeing how gone he was. He blinked and still saw that pup, standing next to InuKimi as he left them for his mate. Their cold gold eyes, like daggers stabbing him in the back.

Touga hung his head down in shame. While he made the perfect family with his mate and younger son, he ruined another. His foolish, past mistake now standing in front of him.

"I'm sorry." He apologized sincerely, never knowing this is what Sesshomaru had felt.

"Just tell me where she is." Sesshomaru said coldly, his anger gone, replaced by ice.

Touga nodded knowing their time was up. "During the monthly report yesterday, Rin-chan decided to represent your branch progress," Sesshomaru's eyes widened in surprise. He didn't expect her to go and represent his branch all by herself.

"Just as she was about to go up, she collapsed," Touga sighed, "Our medic said that she collapsed due to exhaustion, malnutrition, and sleep deprivation. Apparently, she's been leaving the company at 2:30am and comes back to work at 5:00am from our witness Katsu. She's been doing that since she got hired. We took her to the hospital as soon as we could and found out she had a fever of 39 °C (103°F). It wasn't until early this morning that she left the hospital to go back home."

"Why didn't anyone tell me this? Why didn't you tell me this?!" Sesshomaru yelled, angry at everything when he heard what had happened to her. He paced the floor and slammed his hand against the wall leaving another dent before storming out.

Touga looked at his son in surprise at his attitude. He almost seemed to look like he cared for her. He briefly smiled at how his son was slowly starting to change.

Sesshomaru was about to text Jaken to take him to where she lived, but decided he was too impatient to sit in a car. He transformed into a ball of white light and used his youkai senses to track her scent across the city of Tokyo. Having caught whiff of it from the wind, he followed to where it was the strongest, leading him to her all the way to the outskirts of Tokyo, where the poorer people lived. He descended from the sky and quickly followed her scent until he stopped at a door, a small, run-down apartment, hesitating.

He didn't know what to do. He knows she's behind this door, from the way he hears her breathing, her slow heart beating and yet, this door is stopping him from getting to her. He finally decides to just knock on the door and waits. He hears her ruffling under the covers of her bed and slowly walked towards the door, unlocking it. When the door creeks a little, he sees her gasp in surprise.

"Taisho-sama." She whispers out.

He looks at her sickly state and his chest moves for her in a way he didn't know could ever happen. He simply just stood there, meeting her eyes.

"Rin." He greeted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliffhanger, I know. Worst way to end a chapter before a hiatus. But I will come back, don't worry peeps. I have this whole story planned out and will slowly start writing again when I have some free time left. Life sucks and I wish I was writing, so know the fact that I will not be enjoying the hiatus. Please review to tell me what you think!
> 
> Goodbye for now! I'll be back soon!


End file.
